Are people born wicked?
by MadameGreenified
Summary: Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? Diese Frage kann man sich auch in Bezug auf Bellatrix Lestrange stellen. Dazu muss man sich überlegen: Wie ist sie aufgewachsen? Was für ein Mensch war sie vor Askaban? Wieso ist sie heute so, wie sie ist? Diese FF stellt den Versuch dar, Bellatrix Lestranges Leben im Stil einer Biographie zu erzählen.
1. Die Familie Black

Disclaimer: Selbstverständlich liegen alle Rechte bei Joanne K. Rowling und ihrer wundervollen Imagination! Ich hab mir nur ein paar ihrer Figuren ausgeliehen!

Die nachfolgende Geschichte stellt Bellatrix Lestranges Biographie dar, so wie ich sie mir vorstelle. Es mag sein, dass hier und da ein paar Jahreszahlen und Altersabstände nicht stimmen, doch ich bitte darum, das praktisch als künstlerische Freiheit anzusehen!

Ich freue mich über Reviews!

**» DIE FAMILIE BLACK & DER 28. NOVEMBER 1951 **

_1950 - 1951_

Die Familie Black, eine der angesehensten und ältesten Familien in der Zauberergesellschaft, achtete von jeher darauf, dass sie nur in andere reinblütige Familien einheiratete. Die Bündnisse wurden schon geknüpft, bevor die Betroffenen auch nur die Schule abgeschlossen hatten. Ein Jahr nach der Verlobung wurde geheiratet, so und nicht anders ziemte es sich. Die Gefühle der Beteiligten waren nicht wichtig, sie selbst wussten, dass sie es tun mussten, um die reinblütige Linie zu erhalten. Oft heirateten sogar Cousin und Cousine, was auch gerne gesehen war, denn dann konnte man sich ganz sicher sein, dass die Nachkommen reinblütig sein würden. Ganz ähnlich war es bei Orion Black und Walburga Black, deren Urgroßeltern Geschwister gewesen waren. Doch dies zählte nicht wirklich, einer Heirat stand nichts im Wege. Noch weniger bei Cygnus Black und Druella Rosier, die zusammen zur Schule gingen und in einem Freundeskreis waren. Als Cygnus' Mutter Wind davon bekam, dass Cygnus mit einer weiblichen Rosier befreundet war und er sogar zärtliche Gefühle für sie hegte, leitete Irma alles Nötige in die Wege. Für Cygnus und Druella folgten elend lange Besuche entweder bei den Blacks oder bei den Rosiers, scheinbar nur um Tee zu trinken. Oft schickte man sie aber zusammen weg, in den Garten oder sie sollten einander eine Rundführung im Haus geben. Nach einigen Wochen war es schließlich beschlossene Sache: Druella Rosier würde im kommenden Jahr fortan Druella Black heißen. Die nun miteinander Verlobten sahen es als ihre Pflicht, ihre Familien stolz zu machen und gingen das Bündnis ohne zu zögern ein. Druella ging zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch zur Schule, während Cygnus anfing, beim Zaubereiministerium zu arbeiten. Nicht etwa, weil er das Geld nötig gehabt hätte, denn die Familie Black besaß schon seit Jahrhunderten ein beträchtliches Vermögen, allerdings wollte er klare Einblicke in das Organ der Macht in der Zaubererwelt bekommen. Im Sommer nach Druellas Abschlussjahr in Hogwarts heiratete das Paar schließlich. Bereits in der Hochzeitsnacht wurde das Kind gezeugt, das später auf den Namen Bellatrix hören sollte.

Die Monate verstrichen und das junge Ehepaar hatte sich mittlerweile ein Leben aufgebaut. Sie zogen in das Haus von Cygnus' verstorbenen Großeltern. So war es Tradition: Cygnus und Druellas Kinder würden ebenfalls das Haus ihrer Großeltern beziehen, unabhängig davon, ob diese noch leben würden oder nicht. Druella, von der nicht erwartet wurde, dass sie arbeiten gehen würde, denn sie war nun hauptsächlich für das Thema 'Kinder' zuständig, richtete das Haus nach ihrem Geschmack ein und es wurde an der ganzen, recht eigenwilligen Gestaltung klar, dass sie viel Wert auf Altbewährtes und Traditionen legte. Viele geerbte Gegenstände der Rosiers, aber vor allem der Blacks erspähte man in dem alten Haus, sowie einige Schwarzmagische Artefakte, die jedoch hauptsächlich im Keller und auf dem Dachboden zu finden waren. Wenn Cygnus Arbeitskollegen mit nach Hause brachte, wäre es unschicklich gewesen, solche Dinge gut sichtbar zu platzieren. Druella, die ja bereits schwanger war, erhoffte sich sehr, die Tür eines der freien Kinderzimmer bald mit einem männlichen Namen zu versehen. Die letzten Monate ihrer Schwangerschaft waren zermürbend. Sie trug schwer an ihrer Last, konnte die Hausarbeit nicht mehr alleine erledigen, was jedoch auch nicht länger erwünscht war. Cygnus, der schon jetzt wenig Zuhause war, stellte einen Hauselfen ein, der die Arbeit für seine Frau übernahm. Es dauerte nicht lange und Druella wünschte sich, nie mehr schwanger werden zu müssen. Sie hasste ihren aufgedunsenen Körper. Es war also kein Wunder, dass sie sich den Jungen wünschte, den Cygnus ersehnte.

Am 28. November 1951 war es schließlich soweit: Wehen kündigten sich an, das Kind war unterwegs. Da es mitten in der Nacht war, als Druella spürte, dass das Kind nun auf die Welt kommen wollte, war sogar Cygnus zugegen. Das Ehepaar war sich von Anfang an darüber bewusst gewesen, dass das Kind nicht im Krankenhaus St. Mungo zur Welt kommen würde. Jede Frau in der Familie Black hatte ihr Kind bisher zu Hause bekommen. Wenn es einmal Komplikationen gegeben hatte, so wurden diese schlicht und einfach hingenommen - man starb lieber als das man eine Medi-Hexe rief, die womöglich muggelstämmig war. Denn darin waren sich die Blacks einig: Muggelstämmige verstanden absolut nichts von Magie und ihrer Wirkung. Sie gehörten aus der Welt der Zauberer ausradiert.

Bellatrix' Geburt verlief glücklicherweise ganz ohne Komplikationen, da es jedoch Druellas erste Geburt war, dauerte sie auch entsprechend lange. Nach dreizehn Stunden Wehen ertönte ihr leises Weinen im Schlafzimmer der Blacks. Cygnus konnte seine aufkeimende Enttäuschung kaum verbergen, als er sah, dass Druella ein Mädchen zur Welt gebracht hatte, aber Druella selbst, die nun eine frisch gebackene Mutter war, empfand in diesem Moment nur starke Gefühle für das kleine Bündel Mensch in ihren Armen. Sie schloss das Mädchen ins Herz und es war ihr zu dem Zeitpunkt egal, dass Cygnus nicht das bekommen hatte, was er wollte. Schließlich aber war es der Vater, Cygnus, der dem Kind seinen Namen gab. Es musste ein langer, edler Name sein, der einer Black gebührte. Er hatte ihn schnell gefunden: Bellatrix Medea Ara Black.


	2. Die erste Zeit mit Kind

**» DIE ERSTE ZEIT MIT KIND **

_1951 - 1952_

Die ersten Monate mit Kind waren für das Ehepaar Black äußerst anstrengend. Das ständige Schreien des Babys verursachte bei Cygnus starke Kopfschmerzen, so dass er immer länger im Büro blieb und Überstunden machte. Das wurde vom Zaubereiministerium, welches Cygnus ohnehin schon für äußerst fähig erachtete, natürlich gerne gesehen, Druella fand dies jedoch eher weniger lustig. Sie war selbst gerade mal neunzehn Jahre alt und sehr überfordert mit der Verantwortung, die ihr aufgebürdet worden war. Glücklicherweise stand sie letzten Endes doch nicht alleine mit der kleinen Bellatrix da. Ihre Schwägerin, Walburga Black, war um einiges älter als sie und half ihr mit der Versorgung ihrer Tochter, obwohl Walburga zu dem Zeitpunkt selbst gerade mal mit ihrem ersten Kind schwanger war. Allerdings war sie, im Gegensatz zu Druella, von ihrer Schwangerschaft nicht so dermaßen überrascht worden und wusste in etwa, wie man mit einem Kind umgehen musste. Sie war zwar etwas burschikos und pflegte raue Umgangsformen, aber Druella konnte sie gut leiden und ließ Walburga machen, wenn sie sie besuchte. Im Februar schließlich, Bellatrix war noch keine drei Monate alt, kam Walburgas Sohn Sirius zur Welt. Von da an wurden die Besuche von Bellatrix' Tante weniger, aber Druella war ein Stück weit selbstsicherer geworden und konnte nun mit ihrer Tochter umgehen. Diese schien ein etwas eigenwilliges Gemüt entwickelt zu haben, denn sie schrie immer genau zu den unpassendsten Zeitpunkten und gab selten einmal Ruhe. Noch dazu hatte Druella festgestellt, dass sie wieder schwanger war. Eigentlich war es klar gewesen, dass Cygnus unbedingt noch einen Jungen wollen würde, aber insgeheim hatte sie sich erhofft, dass sie noch ein wenig hätten warten können.

Die Zeit verstrich weiter und Druella kam immer besser mit der Mutterrolle zurecht. Eine kurze Zeit lang war auch Cygnus wieder häufiger Zuhause, denn man hörte Bellatrix immer weniger schreien. Kaum holte sie einmal Luft, hatte sie schon ein Fläschchen oder einen Schnuller im Mund oder aber auch einen Finger, wenn gerade nichts anderes in Reichweite war. So lernte auch Cygnus seine Tochter ein klein wenig kennen. Was er sah, gefiel ihm. Sie hatte den blassen Teint ihrer Mutter. Ansonsten schien sie voll und ganz eine Black zu sein. Sie hatte die Haare seines Vaters, Bellatrix' Großvater, geerbt und Cygnus' dunkle, fast schwarze Augen. Als er sie so betrachtete, hatte Cygnus zum ersten Mal seit der Geburt das Gefühl, dass er sich damit anfreunden konnte, ein Mädchen zu haben, denn er war sich mit einem unbestimmten Gefühl im Bauch sicher, dass sie seiner Familie alle Ehre machen würde.


	3. Famlienzuwachs

**» FAMILENZUWACHS NR. 1 & NR.2 **

_1952 - 1955_

Die Zeit verging und Bellatrix war bereits ein Jahr alt. Mit sechs Monaten hatte sie begonnen zu zahnen, weswegen Cygnus wieder eine Weile von der Bildfläche verschwand. Druella nahm es verbittert hin, ändern konnte sie sowieso nicht, dass er sich seiner Verantwortung entzog. Er handelte so, wie sie es schon früher immer von den Männern erwartet hatte. Ihre zweite Schwangerschaft verlief also noch anstrengender als die erste. Zwar wurde ihr die Hausarbeit von dem Hauselfen abgenommen, nicht aber die Erziehung des Mädchens, die jetzt langsam beginnen musste. Mit zehn Monaten begann Bellatrix nämlich zu laufen und war von da an nicht mehr zu bremsen. Ständig musste die mittlerweile wieder recht umfangreiche Druella der Kleinen hinterher rennen, um sie davor zu bewahren, irgendetwas umzustoßen, das sie verletzen könnte. Doch Bellatrix war geschickt darin, ihrer Mutter zu entwischen und sich zu verstecken. Hinter einem Vorhang, in einem großen Schrank oder gar in einem Regal. Druella war keineswegs einfältig, aber abgespannt, müde und gestresst. Manchmal verriet sich Bella aber durch ein leises, vergnügtes Kichern. Sie lachte gerne und oft. Sie lachte auch, wenn sie eine der regelrecht antiken Vasen im Haus umstieß, das Geräusch der zerspringenden Keramik hörte und die Scherben auf dem Boden liegen sah. Es war ein Spiel, ein schönes Spiel, das Druella aber gar nicht besonders lustig fand. Eigentlich waren die Vasen ihr nämlich heilig - sie hatte sie aus dem Anwesen der Rosiers mitgebracht.

Schließlich aber, Bellatrix war gerade einmal etwas über zwei Jahre alt, wurde Andromeda Black geboren. Eine Schwester für Bellatrix. Auch sie erblickte das Licht der Welt im Haus der Blacks. Diesmal war Cygnus gefasster als beim ersten Mal, diesmal war er nicht so sagenhaft enttäuscht, dass es wieder kein Junge war. Nur Druella musste schlucken, empfand aber kurz danach die übliche Mutterfreude. Auch das neue Baby hatte dunkles Haar, wenn es auch eher als braun zu beschreiben war und keinesfalls so rabenschwarz wie Bellatrix' Haar, welches mittlerweile in süßen Locken fallend ihr Kinn berührte. Bellatrix, die selbst noch zu klein war, um zu begreifen, dass sich ihre Familie um ein Mitglied erweitert hatte, dass sie eine Schwester bekommen hatte, wusste überhaupt nicht, was sie von dem kleinen, schlafenden Bündel halten sollte, als man ihr Andromeda unter die Nase hielt. Natürlich kann sie sich auch jetzt nicht mehr an ihre Reaktionen damals erinnern. Tatsache aber ist, dass die Kleine leise wimmerte und sich aus den Armen ihres Vaters kämpfte, sich auf den Boden plumpsen ließ und kein Interesse zu verspüren schien, einen zweiten Blick auf Andromeda zu werfen. Es schien, als empfände sie das neue Baby als Fremde, jemand, der einfach nicht dazu gehörte.

Seit der Geburt Andromedas bekam Bellatrix sehr viel weniger Aufmerksamkeit. Wenn sie im Haus herumrannte und darauf wartete, dass ihre Mutter ihr nachjagte, kam meistens keiner. In dieser Zeit machte Bellatrix sehr viel mehr Sachen kaputt als früher, unter anderem auch deswegen, weil sie größer und kräftiger geworden war. Es war ein kindisches Vergnügen, mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen herumzulaufen und alles umzufegen, was in Reichweite war. Allerdings begann Bellatrix sich zu langweilen. Nach kurzen Beobachtungen des Babybettchens stellte sie fest, dass Andromeda zu wenig zu gebrauchen war. So begann sich Bellatrix unbewusst mit ihrem Vater zu beschäftigen. Dieser war inzwischen im Ministerium aufgestiegen und konnte sich erstmals zwei bezahlte Urlaube im Jahr holen. Dies tat er natürlich mit Vergnügen, da er seinen Kollegen seine Macht demonstrieren wollte, indem er zwei Wochen einfach nicht zur Arbeit kam. Er war ein junger Mann, was hätte man von ihm verlangen sollen? Ein Workaholic-Dasein? Jedenfalls hockte er zwei Wochen Zuhause herum und begann, Bellatrix ein wenig auf die Finger zu sehen. Sie war eigentlich noch zu klein, aber während Druella, die mittlerweile schon wieder mit dem dritten Black-Sprössling schwanger war, sich um Andromeda kümmerte, beschäftigte sich Cygnus mit seiner ältesten, fast zweijährigen Tochter. Er zeigte ihr das Wappen der Familie und den Wandteppich mit dem Stammbaum im Wohnzimmer. Es ist stark zu bezweifeln, dass Bellatrix schon damals irgendetwas verstand von dem, was Cygnus ihr erklärte, allerdings ist zu bemerken, dass dies Bellatrix' erster Kontakt zu der großen Philosophie war, die später ihr Leben ausmachte. Toujours Pur.

Als Bellatrix gut zweieinhalb Jahre alt war und für ihr Alter schon recht gut sprechen konnte - mit einem glockenhellen Stimmchen - kam schließlich die dritte Tochter und das letzte Kind des Ehepaars zur Welt, Narcissa. Druella war hocherfreut über Narcissas engelhaftes Aussehen. Sie blickte ihre Mutter mit blanken, hellblauen Augen an und auf ihrem Kopf war ein blonder Flaum zu sehen. Endlich einmal ein Kind, das ihr, Druella ähnlich sah. Sie verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, dass es wieder kein Junge gewesen war. Bei Narcissas Geburt freute sie sich eher am meisten. Vielleicht auch, weil sie spürte, dass keine Kinder folgen würden. Ein Blickaustausch mit Cygnus genügte, um Gewissheit darüber zu erlangen. Cygnus war ein autoritärer Ehemann, aber kein Monster. Er pochte nicht darauf, einen Jungen haben zu wollen. Er schien nun zufrieden mit seinen drei Mädchen. Und er konnte es kaum erwarten, sie nach seinen Wünschen und Überzeugungen zu formen. Auch Druella hatte spezielle Vorstellungen, was die Erziehung anging. Sie war immer sehr talentiert in den Dunklen Künsten gewesen und beschloss nach Narcissas Geburt, dass sie ihr Wissen den drei Mädchen unbedingt weitergeben wollte. Natürlich war es noch viel zu früh für derartige Maßnahmen, aber wenn Bellatrix erst einmal ein paar Jahre älter war, konnte sie anfangen. Je früher, desto besser. Vordergründig war es aber wichtig, dass die Kinder lernten, zu gehorchen. Auch Tischmanieren waren wichtig. Sie sollten tanzen lernen. Reiten. Höfliche Konversation. Benehmen. Und neben all' diesen Oberflächlichkeiten sollten sie nie die Überzeugung der Blacks vergessen - Reinblüter sind die besten.


	4. Die Kindheit der Black-Schwestern

**» DIE KINDHEIT DER BLACK-SCHWESTERN **

_1955 - 1963_

Bellatrix, die im Frühjahr 1954 zweieinhalb Jahre alt war, bekam mittlerweile wieder verstärkte Aufmerksamkeit von ihren Eltern. Allerdings nicht solche, die einem kleinen Kind unbedingt gefällt. Nun sollte sie am Tisch mit ihren Eltern sitzen und lernte nach und nach, sauber und ordentlich zu essen. Ihr wurde verboten, im Haus herumzulaufen und jedes Mal, wenn sie etwas kaputt machte, bekam sie Ohrfeigen. Das kleine Mädchen verstand dies selbstverständlich nicht, zudem Andromeda nicht so hart ran genommen wurde wie sie. Ungerechtigkeit entgeht nicht einmal einem kleinen Kind. Die eine hat ein größeres Eis als die andere und prompt gibt es Geschrei. So war es immer schon und wird es wohl immer bleiben. Und Kinder sind leider gnadenlos ehrlich. 'Das ist ungerecht.' piepste sie immer wieder oder 'Ich hasse dich.' Und das tat sie auch. Die Kleine empfand eine heftige Abscheu, wenn ihre Eltern schimpften, man konnte ihre Gefühle deutlich an ihren Augen ablesen. Und auch Andromeda bekam Bellatrix' Zorn zu spüren. Beide erinnern sich heute nicht mehr daran, aber es muss gesagt sein, dass Bellatrix nicht besonders nett mit der einjährigen Andromeda umging. Schubsen und hauen gehörte zu der Tagesordnung, was Andromeda im Nachhinein wohl etwas gegen Kritik und Beleidigungen abhärtete. Narcissa hingegen genoss Bellatrix' Wohlwollen. Wie sie in ihrem kleinen Babybettchen mit weißem Baldachin lag, dumm aus ihren blauen Augen die Welt betrachtete, noch völlig unwissend und unschuldig, und ihr blondes, engelhaftes Haar aus dem Kopf spross ... man musste sie einfach lieb haben. Sogar Bellatrix, die damals eine sehr aggressive Phase durchmachte, weil sie sich dem Willen ihrer Eltern nicht beugen wollte. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler Druellas, mit der Erziehung erst zu beginnen, als Bellatrix fast drei Jahre alt war - schließlich hatte sie bis zu dem Zeitpunkt Narrenfreiheit gehabt.

Wenn es nicht um Benehmen ging, ging es um die Vermittlung der Werte der Familie Black. Diese schien Bellatrix jedoch gerne zu hören. Wenn Cygnus ihr irgendeine Geschichte über seinen Urgroßvater und seine edlen Taten erzählte, hing sie an seinen Lippen und bedachte ihn nicht mit dem sonst üblichen, recht störrischen Blick. Zwar konnte sie das Familienmotto "Toujours Pur" noch nicht so recht mit Sinn füllen, aber sie konnte es aufsagen, ohne sich in der Aussprache zu vertun. Mit fünf konnte sie es sogar bereits schreiben. Irgendwann verstand sie es auch schließlich. In der Tat kam sie ganz von selbst auf den richtigen Gedanken, auf einmal verstand sie die Reinblutideologie der Familie, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, was Magie, Reinblüter, Halbblüter und "Schlammblüter" waren. Der Begriff "Blutsverräter" machte ihr da mehr Probleme. Aber irgendwann hatte Bellatrix begriffen, wer laut ihrer Familie "gut" und wer "schlecht" ist. Indessen veränderte sich das Verhältnis zu Andromeda. Vielleicht nicht von Grund auf, aber doch entscheidend. Bellatrix, die nun, mit fünf, begriff, was 'Schwestern' sind, konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern, dass sie Andromeda gehasst hatte. Nun begegnete sie ihr eher mit Neutralität. Wenn sie mit ihr spielte, dann zusammen mit der dreijährigen Narcissa. Und eines muss gesagt werden: Die drei Schwestern konnten sehr gut miteinander spielen. Ihre Fantasie kannte keine Grenzen. Was gewissermaßen schön war, aber auch gefährlich. Wie schon gesagt, Bellatrix war fünf, und zu dieser Zeit zeigte sich erstmals ihre magische Begabung. Als sie einmal böse auf Narcissa gewesen war, weil diese nicht das getan hatte, was sie wollte, fielen dieser ihre blonden Haare aus (am nächsten Tag waren sie jedoch wieder da). Ein anderes Mal schaffte sie es, dass ein Loch in einer Stufe der langen Treppe erschien, genau dort, wo später Druella entlang ging und stecken blieb. Als Bellatrix selbst bewusst merkte, dass sie diese Dinge geschehen ließ, schnappte sie sich kurzerhand immer öfter Druellas Zauberstab. Sie empfand das Gefühl des Zauberstabs in ihrer Hand als nichts Ungewöhnliches. Sie war mit Magie aufgewachsen. Es war im Prinzip etwas völlig Normales. Nur war es schön, dass auch sie jetzt etwas bewirken konnte - wobei sie darüber freilich noch keine wirkliche Kontrolle hatte. Ihre Mutter war recht ungehalten darüber, dass Bellatrix sich ihren Zauberstab schnappte, doch dies hinderte die Kleine nicht daran, es wieder zu tun. Vor allem machte das Spiel mit einem Zauberstab noch sehr viel mehr Spaß. Der Hauself der Familie ließ sich hervorragend damit ärgern. Einmal brach er sogar zusammen, was Bellatrix ungemein amüsierte. Sie hatte den Hauselfen nie schluchzen gesehen. Meist war er gänzlich ohne Emotionen, führte einfach die Befehle seiner Gebieter aus, wie eine Maschine. Es war für Bellatrix interessant zu sehen, dass er offensichtlich doch Gefühle hatte. Ein anderes Mal ging sie mit Druellas Zauberstab nach draußen und mischte damit ein Ameisennest auf, dass in einer Ecke hinter dem Haus lag. Das Rätsel, ob sie sie mit dem Stupsen des Zauberstabs oder durch einen richtigen Zauber tötete, bleibt ungeklärt.

Mit 6 Jahren wurde Bellatrix erstmals unterrichtet und zwar von keiner anderen als Druella. Sie schien sich nun der Erziehung ihrer Kinder verschrieben zu haben und ließ Cygnus weiterhin zur Arbeit gehen, ohne sich weiter kümmern zu müssen. Die kleine Black lernte nun also lesen und schreiben und erwies sich auch als talentiert, was das Rechnen anging. Lediglich Zeichnen und Musik schienen ihr überhaupt nicht zu liegen. Nicht etwa, weil es ihr an Kreativität oder dergleichen mangelte, nein, im gemeinsamen Spiel mit ihren Schwestern zeigte sie eine überaus große Kreativität, aber ihr schien es einfach an Geduld zu fehlen, wenn sie zum Beispiel die einzelnen Finger einer Hand malen sollte. Die Zeit verstrich und nach und nach wurden alle drei Black-Schwestern von der Mutter unterrichtet. Bellatrix war schließlich acht Jahre alt und war schon damals voll und ganz eine Vertreterin der Reinblutideologie (wenn auch noch nicht so leidenschaftlich und bewusst), als sie erstmals mit den Dunklen Künsten in Kontakt kam. Eigentlich war es keine Absicht. Es war eine Art Mutprobe gewesen. Sie hatte Andromeda und Narcissa dazu aufgefordert, in den dunklen Keller der Blacks zu gehen, vor dem jede einzelne, auch Bellatrix, einen großen Respekt hatte. Als die beiden sich zu sehr ängstigten, weiter als bis zu letzten Stufe zu gehen, beschloss Bellatrix verärgert, ihren Schwestern zu demonstrieren, wie mutig sie war. Kurzerhand kletterte sie mit stoßartigem Atem die Treppe herunter und fand sich in einem großen Raum voller seltsamer Dinge wieder. Obwohl all' diese seltsamen Dinge - Amulette, mit Blut gefüllte Flaschen, komisch aussehende Apparaturen und Gegenstände, die so aussahen, als könnten sie einem richtig wehtun - sie in gewisser Weise auch ängstigten, war Bellatrix' Faszination größer. Sie verbrachte einige Zeit dort unten, bis sie sich den Biss einer schlangenartigen Skulptur zuzog und zu ihrer Mutter gehen musste. Diese war zunächst erschrocken, aber auch erfreut und wusste, wie man die Wunde versorgen musste. Dieses Ereignis nahm Druella zum Anlass, Bellatrix in die Dunklen Künste einzuführen. "Sie können dein Feind sein, aber auch dein bester Freund, wenn du sie zu beherrschen weißt.", pflegte sie zu sagen, wenn Bellatrix sich wieder einmal die Finger an einer Apparatur verbrannte. Man merkte recht schnell, wie sehr Bellatrix diese Künste beherrschen wollte, wie sehr ihr der Gedanke gefiel, sie zu bändigen und mit ihnen zu arbeiten. Ihr wurde recht schnell klar, dass Druella zwar eine Menge von dem verstand, was sie ihr beibrachte, aber auch, dass sie nicht alles wusste. Aber genau das wollte Bellatrix: Alles wissen. Mit Sicherheit konnte sie noch sehr viel von ihrer Mutter lernen, dessen war sich die kleine Bellatrix sicher, zudem sie momentan ja nicht mal die Grundsätze der 'normalen' Magie beherrschte und hauptsächlich nur die Theorie der schwarzen Magie erlernen konnte. Es wurde Zeit, dass sich das änderte. So konnte sie es kaum erwarten, ihren Hogwarts-Brief, der zweifelsohne bald eintrudeln würde, zu bekommen. Doch als sie Druella darauf ansprach, wurde Bellatrix enttäuscht: Hogwarts hieß die Dunklen Künste nicht gut. Und sie begriff endlich, warum ihre Eltern so viel Wert auf gutes Benehmen und all die Oberflächlichkeiten legten: Man sollte nicht mitbekommen, dass es etwas gab, was die Familie Black ein wenig zu vertuschten versuchte.

Trotz dieser ernüchternden Neuigkeit war Bellatrix sehr gespannt auf die Schule, die sie in zwei Jahren besuchen sollte. Die Gespräche mit ihren jüngeren Schwestern, insbesondere der kleinen Narcissa, drehten sich nun häufig um die Zaubererschule. Sie alle waren sich sicher, dass sie, wenn es soweit war, nach Slytherin kommen würden, dem besten aller Häuser. Alle Blacks waren in Slytherin. "Und Sirius?", warf Narcissa einmal ein. Daraufhin musste Bellatrix erst einmal überlegen, denn ihr Cousin Sirius war schon immer irgendwie ein Weichei gewesen. Wenn nicht sogar ein faules Ei. "Der auch.", hatte Bellatrix geantwortet, "Wenn nicht, dann ist er einfach nicht mehr unser Cousin."


	5. Hogwarts, ich komme!

**» HOGWARTS, ICH KOMME! **

_1963_

Schließlich war es aber endlich soweit: Bellatrix bekam den heißersehnten Hogwartsbrief! Man hatte ihr zwar schon gesagt, dass der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore ein großer Schwachkopf war, aber das war Bellatrix für den Moment egal. Eigentlich wollte sie nur weg - Freunde finden, Abenteuer erleben und viel Neues lernen. Das Haus der Blacks war ihr Zuhause, das war klar, aber sie hatte keine Lust, dort ihr ganzes Leben zu verbringen bis zu ihrer eigenen Heirat. Hogwarts kam ihr gerade recht. Sie zeigte ihren Schwestern stolz den Brief, wobei einige Genugtuung in ihrer Stimme und ihrem Blick lagen, erlaubte ihnen aber nicht, ihn anzufassen. Danach versteckte sie ihn kurzerhand in einer ihrer zahlreichen Schmuckschatullen, in der auch der Ring ihrer Mutter lag, den sie aus dem Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern entwendet hatte.

Nach dem Sommer war es dann endlich soweit: Bellatrix trat ihre Reise nach Hogwarts an. Am Gleis 9 3/4 hörte sie sich die Ermahnungen ihrer Mutter an (Benimm dich!, Mach deine Familie stolz!, Rede nicht von Du-weißt-schon-was gegenüber anderen Kindern!), sagte ihren Eltern höflich 'Auf Wiedersehen' und versprach Narcissa, einmal die Woche zu schreiben. Als sie dann schließlich in den Hogwarts-Express einstieg, sich die Türen schlossen und der Zug losfuhr, fühlte sich Bellatrix auf eine seltsame Art und Weise befreit - und doch wusste sie, dass die Zeit, in der sie sagen konnte, was sie wollte, vorbei war. Im Abteil saß sie zusammen mit ein paar Kindern, die später Slytherins wurden, und eigentlich kann man sagen, dass sie sich recht gut amüsierte - bis auf ihren kleinen Streit mit Sirius, der meinte, dass Slytherin vielleicht gar nicht das beste Haus wäre. Daraufhin verzog er sich in ein anderes Abteil und Bellatrix konnte wieder frei atmen.

Sie empfand es als äußerst spannend, aus dem Zug zu steigen, Hogwarts vor sich aufragen zu sehen und in einem Boot über den dunklen See zu fahren. Es gefiel ihr. Ein wenig Nervenkitzel und Aufregung war ihr schon immer recht gewesen. Schließlich traten die Erstklässler in die Große Halle ein, wo die meisten gleich die verzauberte Decke anstarrten, als wäre sie das achte Weltwunder. Bellatrix hingegen schoss böse Blicke in die Menge Schüler, die sie neugierig und vollkommen ungeniert angafften. Jedenfalls kam es ihr so vor. Vermutlich war es die Nervosität, die sie derart arrogant auftreten ließ. Aber diese Haltung gegenüber anderen Schülern sollte sie nie so richtig ablegen.

Da ihr Nachname, Black, mit B anfängt, kam Bellatrix recht früh an die Reihe, um sich den Sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf zu setzen, der sie einem der vier Häuser zuteilen sollte. Ihr Herz schien sich zu beruhigen, als er ihr halb über das Gesicht rutschte. Sie war sich sicher, wohin sie kommen wollte. Der Sprechende Hut verschwendete gar nicht weiter Worte, er rief fast direkt "Slytherin!" in die Menge. Bellatrix war froh, das fleckige Etwas so schnell los geworden zu sein. Während sie sich über ihr kinnlanges Haar strich, eilte sie zu dem Tisch ihres Hauses und ließ sich lächelnd neben einem Jungen namens Avery nieder. Direkt als Nächstes war Sirius, ihr Cousin dran. Bellatrix hätte es fast nicht mitbekommen, dann aber hörte sie den Hut rufen: "Gryffindor!". Die junge Black erstarrte augenblicklich und warf Sirius einen ungläubigen Blick zu, den er nicht erwiderte. Verunsichert, aber lächelnd setzte er sich zu seinen Hausgenossen. Als sein Blick dann doch zu Bellatrix huschte, schenkte sie ihm einen Blick der Sorte Du-bist-so-gut-wie-tot. Für diesen Abend ließ sie Sirius in der Ruhe, genoss das Festessen, knüpfte neue Kontakte und schlief schließlich in einem weichen Federbett im Kerker der Slytherins ein. Doch insgeheim war sie sehr beunruhigt. Sauer. Wütend. Sirius - ein Gryffindor. Sie persönlich sah es als große Schande, dass dies geschehen war. Und so kam es, dass sich Bellatrix erstmals für ein Mitglied ihrer Familie schämen musste. Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie recht früh auf und lag lange einfach nur da in ihrem Bett, bis sie hörte, dass sich auch andere unruhig im Bett herum wälzten und bald wach werden würden. Als sie schließlich in der Großen Halle unten beim Frühstück saß und sich einen Löffel Porridge in den Mund schob, sah sie Sirius die Große Halle betreten, in Begleitung eines großen Jungens mit schwarzen, arg verstrubbelten Haaren. Damals kannte Bellatrix seinen Namen noch nicht, später aber sollte James Potter ihr ein großer Dorn im Auge werden, denn er wurde Sirius' bester Freund. Krachend fiel der Löffel in den Teller, als Bellatrix aufstand und zum Gryffindortisch eilte. Sie war auf einmal so erfüllt von unkontrollierbarem Zorn, dass sie einfach nicht an sich halten konnte, als sie Sirius aufforderte, mit ihr mitzukommen und er es nicht tat. Vor den Augen aller Gryffindors brüllte sie ihn wütend an und machte ihm sehr deutlich klar, was für eine Schande er war. In diesem Moment durchflutete sie ein schrecklicher Hass, der sich die ganzen Jahre nicht legen sollte. Nachdem sie mit Sirius fertig war, eilte sie wieder zurück zu den Slytherins, die sie verwirrt anblickten, denn sie verstanden nicht, was Bellatrix mit diesem Gryffindor-Jungen am Hut hatte. Sie erfuhren früh genug, dass sie verwandt waren und Bellatrix begann, diesen Makel so gut wie möglich zu verbergen.


	6. 1 - 3 Schuljahr

**» 1. BIS 3. SCHULJAHR **

_1963 - 1966_

In ihrem ersten Schuljahr ergab sich also eine heftige Feindschaft zwischen Sirius und seinem Freundeskreis und Bellatrix und ihrem Freundeskreis. Oh ja, sie fand schnell Freunde. Sie stellte schnell fest, dass es in ihrem Haus viele Leute gab, die genau wie sie über diverse Bereiche des Lebens dachten. Sie konnte mit ihnen hervorragend über kleine "Schlammblüter" wie Lily Evans herziehen, oder "Blutsverräter" wie James Potter. Und das Beste war: Sie alle waren absolut loyal. Keines ihrer Gespräche wurde nach außen getragen, man konnte ihnen vertrauen. Der Unterricht in Hogwarts war selbst für Bellatrix sehr interessant, allerdings vermisste sie den Reiz des Verbotenen. Sie wirkte nach einigen Wochen merkwürdig gelangweilt und begann, abends im Schloss herumzuschleichen, um es zu erkunden. Dabei wurde sie leider auch einmal erwischt, weswegen sie im Verbotenen Wald ihre Strafarbeit ableisten musste. Dies hieß aber nicht, dass sie ihre Erkundungstouren einstellte. Sie brauchte diesen Nervenkitzel, das Risiko, gleich erwischt zu werden. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie oft morgens im Unterricht sehr müde war und sich dazu zwingen musste, zuzuhören. Meistens gelang ihr aber auch das. Nach einigen Monaten war sie bei den Lehrern sehr beliebt. Sie hatte einen wachen, intelligenten Geist und stellte kluge Fragen. Doch das war nicht anders zu erwarten bei einer Black, das meinte zumindest Professor Slughorn, Bellatrix' Zaubertränkelehrer. Immer wieder erzählte er ihr stolz, dass er sogar ihre Eltern unterrichtet hatte und sehr froh darüber war, dass er nun ihre Sprösslinge würde unterrichten dürfen. Bellatrix fand ihren Hauslehrer unheimlich dumm und fixiert auf Oberflächlichkeiten, aber das gab sie nie offen zu. Überhaupt lernte sie recht gut, sich zu verstellen. Das Einzige, was ihr Probleme machte, war die Sache mit den "Schlammblütern". Wenn jemand, der eindeutig muggelstämmig war, sie anblickte, mit ihr sprach oder über sie spottete, wurde sie schnell aggressiv und ließ schnell schon mal einen kleinen Fluch auf den Betroffenen los. Verbale Beleidigungen kamen seltener vor, gab es aber auch durchaus. Allgemein wurde bekannt, dass Bellatrix Black "ein schreckliches Temperament" hat und man ihr besser "nicht in die Quere kommt", wenn sie "gerade wieder ausrastet". Alles in allem gab es Leute, die sie von Anfang an mochten und Leute, die sie wenig leiden konnten. Dazu gehörten wie schon gesagt Sirius und seine Freunde. Im ersten (und auch im zweiten Schuljahr) gab es eine Art Kleinkrieg zwischen ihnen. Wann immer sie sich im Korridor begegneten, kam es zu einer kleinen oder großen Auseinandersetzung. Zuerst war dies seltsam für Bellatrix - sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals starke Gefühle für Sirius gehegt zu haben, nun aber war es definitiv ein starker Hass. Sie war überzeugt davon, dass er großes Unheil über die Familie bringen würde, dass er ihren Namen in den Dreck ziehen würde. Wie konnte nur jemand so Gutes wie Tante Walburga einen Jungen wie Sirius zur Welt gebracht haben? Es war schier unglaublich. Das erste Schuljahr verlief für Bellatrix einigermaßen schnell, auf einmal standen die Jahresprüfungen vor der Tür. Wie sie es eigentlich selbst erwartet hatte, schnitt Bellatrix außerordentlich gut ab und als sie mit guten Noten im Gepäck in das Haus der Blacks zurückkehrte, wurde sie von ihren Eltern gefeiert.

Sie alle waren ebenfalls höchst empört darüber, dass Sirius nach Gryffindor gekommen war, aber Bellatrix hatte den Eindruck, dass sie selbst es noch sehr viel schwerer nahm als jeder andere.

Während der Sommerferien wurde Bellatrix immer wieder von Andromeda bedrängt, ihr von Hogwarts zu erzählen, was Bella zwar tat, aber höchst widerstrebend. Nach dem Desaster mit Sirius hoffte sie, dass wenigstens Andromeda den Blacks keine Schande machen würde. Aber sicher konnte man sich nicht mehr sein - vielleicht war Andromeda auch ein schwarzes Schaf? Bellatrix hatte ein merkwürdiges, komisches Gefühl bei dem Gedanken. Wenn Narcissa nach Hogwarts kommen würde, würde sie auf jeden Fall eine Slytherin werden, da war sie sich sicher. Und Andromeda?

Die Sommerferien vergingen, es wurde wieder Zeit, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Bellatrix trat ihr zweites Schuljahr an, Andromeda ihr erstes. Im Hogwarts-Express konnte sich Bellatrix gleich zu ihren Freunden begeben und nahm, nach einigem Zögern, auch Andromeda mit zu sich, die recht ängstlich wirkte.

Auch Bellatrix' Anspannung stieg an, als sie in die Kutsche ohne Andromeda stieg und sich später in der Großen Halle an den Tisch der Slytherins setzte. Ihre Aufregung legte sich erst, als der Sprechende Hut nach kurzem Überlegen "Slytherin!" in die Menge rief und Andromeda sich beeilte, zu Bellatrix zu kommen und sich neben ihr niederzulassen. An diesem Abend noch waren die Schwestern vereint, doch in den nächsten Wochen legte sich Andromedas Anhänglichkeit. Sie selbst fand Freunde und hatte mit Bellatrix nicht unbedingt viel zu tun. Nicht, weil Bellatrix Andromedas Gegenwart nicht mochte, nein, keinesfalls. Es war nur schon immer so gewesen, dass sie sehr unterschiedlich waren und recht neutral einander gegenüber eingestellt waren.

Schon bald hatte sich Bellatrix wieder voll und ganz in Hogwarts eingelebt. Sie folgte dem Unterricht, war zu den meisten Menschen höflich und hatte hin und wieder Ärger am Hals. Manchmal schrieb man ihren Eltern. Einige Lehrer, wie Professor McGonagall, schienen Bellatrix zu durchschauen, andere, wie Professor Slughorn, schienen sie regelrecht zu lieben. Es kam immer drauf an, wer sie erwischte, wenn sie etwas tat, was sie nicht sollte. Die Fehde mit Sirius nahm ihren Lauf. Jetzt, im 2. Schuljahr beherrschten beide Seiten schon mehr Zaubersprüche, die sie sich an den Kopf werfen konnten. Für Sirius hagelte es Strafarbeiten, wenn Slughorn zugegen war, für Bellatrix, wenn McGonagall in der Nähe war. Doch meistens sahen es alle als "kindische Scherze", keiner wusste, dass auf beiden Seiten ein ausgewachsener Hass vorhanden war und dass es im Prinzip ein großer Streit in der Familie war und mit Themen wie der Reinblutideologie zu tun hatte. Das Jahr verstrich ansonsten recht ereignislos. Dennoch merkte Bellatrix, dass sie Hogwarts als zweites Zuhause ansah - wenn es auch einige Unannehmlichkeiten gab, so gefiel es ihr auf der Schule. Am meisten hatten es ihr die Fächer Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst angetan. In diesen und auch in vielen anderen Fächern erlangte Bellatrix bei den Jahresprüfungen auch abermals gute Noten. Ein kurzer Blick auf Andromedas Leistungen zeigten ihr, dass auch diese gut abgeschnitten hatte - was Bellatrix ihr allerdings nicht vollkommen aufrecht gönnen konnte. Insgeheim hielt sie nun mal sich selbst für die Klügste und Talentierteste.

Die diesjährigen Sommerferien verliefen ganz anders als die letzten. Sobald Bellatrix und Andromeda wieder Zuhause waren und glücklich ihre ersten Ferientage genossen hatten, verschwanden ihre Eltern kurz für den ganzen Tag und ließen sie mit Narcissa, die nach den Sommerferien in die erste Klasse in Hogwarts kommen würde, allein. Andromeda schien dies nicht wirklich brennend zu interessieren, aber Bellatrix war unglaublich neugierig. Während sie auf dem Dachboden war und wieder einmal den Besitz schwarzmagischer Artefakte der Blacks überprüfte und erforschte, stellte sie fest, dass einige entwendet worden waren. Einbrecher hatten beim Haus der Blacks keine Chance, so sicher war Bellatrix - also wurden sie von ihren Eltern benutzt. Aber was taten sie, dass sie diese Dinge außerhalb des Hauses brauchten, dort, wo sie niemals hingelangen sollten? Bellatrix fand des Rätsels Lösung recht schnell heraus. Sie hatte schon länger von diesem Zauberer gehört, der die Dunkelsten Künste beherrschte, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Sie hatte es interessant gefunden, aber war sich relativ sicher gewesen, dass dies eine Lügengeschichte gewesen war. Wäre es nicht zu schön gewesen? Ein Zauberer, der alles über das wusste, was Bellatrix unendlich faszinierte? Doch nun hatte sie den Beweis, dass es ihn gab: Cygnus war sein Anhänger und Druella unterstützte ihn. Seit wann dies so war, wusste sie nicht, aber sie hörte immer wieder, wie sich Druella und Cygnus über den "Dunklen Lord" unterhielten und über das "nächste Treffen". Sie taten es nicht, wenn ihre Kinder in der Nähe waren, nein, aber wenn sich Bellatrix nachts aus dem Bett schlich und vor der Schlafzimmertür ihrer Eltern kauerte, hörte sie sie reden. Das war schon immer so gewesen - wenn sie etwas zu verbergen hatten, hörte man die Wahrheit nur dann, wenn man lauschte.

Diese ganzen Begebenheiten, der Dunkle Lord und seine Anhänger, gaben Bellatrix sehr zu denken. Sie beschloss alles über ihn herauszufinden. Wenn sie nur an ihn und seine Sache dachte, brannte es ihr schon förmlich unter den Fingernägeln. Heftiger Wissensdurst überkam sie. Doch in der Hausbibliothek fand sie nichts über ihn - er schien also noch nicht lange bekannt zu sein. Bellatrix war enttäuscht, aber entschlossen, jedes Wort, das über ihn gesagt wurde, aufzunehmen und abzuspeichern.

Schließlich war es wieder einmal Zeit, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Bellatrix war nun in ihrem dritten Schuljahr und hatte vier Fächer dazu gewählt. Sie wusste, dass es ein anstrengendes Jahr werden würde, aber das war ihr egal. Sie arbeitete und lernte gerne, es machte ihr nichts aus. Von nun an würden außer den üblichen Fächern auch noch Alte Runen, Arithmantik, Wahrsagen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auf ihrem Stundenplan stehen. Allerdings merkte sie bereits nach den ersten Wochen, dass es eine absolute Schnapsidee gewesen war, Wahrsagen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu wählen. Wann immer jemand dieses Fach erwähnte, schnaubte Bellatrix nur verächtlich und zeigte dadurch ihre ganze Antipathie gegen die beiden Fächer.

Unterdessen war ihre jüngste Schwester Narcissa nach Slytherin gekommen. Bellatrix freute sich darüber, hatte aber auch ernsthaft nichts anderes erwartet. Sie und Narcissa waren schon immer hervorragend miteinander ausgekommen. Sie waren vom selben Schlag, hatten ähnliche Interessen und waren stolz auf ihre Familie. Das, was sie wirklich unterschied, war, dass Narcissa sich wesentlich besser unter Kontrolle hatte und eine vornehme Verfrorenheit ausstrahlte. So stellte Narcissa nicht halb so viel Unfug an, wie Bellatrix in ihrem ersten Schuljahr. Narcissa hatte im Gegensatz zu Andromeda noch sehr viel mit Bellatrix zu tun. Die große Schwester bemühte sich, Narcissa den Einstieg in den Lernstoff zu erleichtern, half ihr hin und wieder bei den Hausaufgaben und erklärte ihr diverse Dinge. Die Sticheleien mit Sirius legten sich etwas, denn Bellatrix war oft zu beschäftigt, um ihn runter zu machen. Wann immer der Tagesprophet einen Artikel abdruckte, in dem "Schwarze Magie" vorkam, las Bellatrix ihn und war erfreut, wenn sie erkannte, dass hinter den Geschehnissen der Mann steckte, dem sich ihre Eltern angeschlossen hatten. Nach einiger Zeit bekam sie jedes Mal feuchte Hände, wenn sie die Zeitung aufschlug und sie nach Meldungen durchforstete. Ansonsten verging das Jahr wie die Jahre zuvor und Bellatrix, Andromeda und Narcissa kehrten mit guten Noten im Gepäck in das Haus der Blacks zurück. Na ja, nicht ganz. Bellatrix hatte in Wahrsagen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe außerordentlich schlechte Noten bekommen, denn sie hatte schlicht und einfach nichts für diese Fächer getan. Doch ihre Eltern kümmerte das wenig - ihrer Meinung nach waren dies keine wichtigen Fächer und ruhig zu vernachlässigen. Bellatrix wählte die beiden Fächer auch sogleich ab.

In den Sommerferien schließlich konnte Bellatrix ihre Neugier nicht länger zurück halten und sie stellte ihrem Vater, der leichter weich zu klopfen war als ihre Mutter, diverse Fragen. Erst ganz vorsichtige (Was macht ihr eigentlich so, wenn wir nicht daheim sind?), dann gewagtere Fragen (Habt ihr schon mal etwas von diesem Zauberer namens Lord Voldemort gehört?), bis sie schließlich vollständig mit der Sprache herausrückte und erzählte, dass sie davon wusste, dass ihre Eltern sich ihm angeschlossen hatten. Die ganzen Sommerferien lang bearbeitete sie Cygnus und später auch Druella und schließlich erzählten sie ihr genaueres über diesen Mann. Und während sie erzählten, sah Bellatrix ein verdächtiges Funkeln in Cygnus' Augen. Dieser Zauberer schien brillant zu sein. Er setzte sich für die Reinblüter ein, hatte das Ziel, das Geheimhaltungsabkommen zu brechen und die Muggel zu beherrschen. Bei diesen Neuigkeiten klopfte Bellatrix' Herz ein wenig schneller. Die Zauberer sollten die Muggel beherrschen? Wenn das gelänge - es wäre absolut grandios! "Kann ich mitmachen?", brach es aus Bellatrix heraus, nachdem sie die Worte ihrer Eltern gehört hatte. Doch sie wurde bitter enttäuscht, denn Druella wiegelte sofort ab, schickte sie ins Bett und sagte ihr, dass sie nichts mehr davon hören wollte. Warum? Warum nur?


	7. 4 - 6 Schuljahr

**» 4. BIS 6. SCHULJAHR **

_1966 - 1969_

Als Bellatrix, die zu dem Zeitpunkt schon fast fünfzehn Jahre alt war, im Hogwarts-Express aufbrach, um in Hogwarts ihr viertes Schuljahr zu beginnen, tat sie dies zum ersten Mal im Leben mit Widerwillen. Sie wäre liebend gerne zu Hause geblieben, um dort weiterhin ihre Mutter zu bearbeiten, die erleichtert schien, als sie ihr vom Bahnsteig aus zuwinkte. Doch Bellatrix war sicher: So schnell würde sie nicht aufgeben. Sie war zäh, dickköpfig. Irgendwann würde sie sich diesem Lord anschließen, komme, was wolle. In diesem Jahr hörte man immer öfter von ihm. Er schien sehr aktiv zu sein und entschieden für seine Ziele zu kämpfen. Dabei setzte er ungeniert dunkle Kräfte ein - was vielen Zauberern und Hexen in der Gesellschaft missfiel, sie sogar ängstigte. Doch Bellatrix war faszinierter, je mehr sie von ihm las. Im Prinzip war es aber nun einmal leider so, dass sie in der Sackgasse steckte. Sie konnte ihren Eltern von Hogwarts aus nicht mehr über ihn entlocken, sie konnte sie auch nicht überzeugen, dass sie reif genug war, sich ihm anzuschließen. Immerhin war sie inzwischen fünfzehn Jahre alt. Dies schien auch ihren Hauskollegen nicht entgangen zu sein. Bellatrix' Körper hatte sich verändert, oh ja. Sie war nicht länger ein kleines Mädchen. Sie hatte die Figur und das Aussehen einer Frau. Dies schien sie erst jetzt richtig wahrzunehmen - vorher hatte sie die Periode und die Veränderungen ihres Körpers als äußerst lästig und störend wahrgenommen. Doch nun merkte Bellatrix, dass andere es nicht als störend wahrnahmen. Immer öfter landeten die Hände der Jungen ihres Jahrgangs da, wo sie nicht hin gehörten, so dass Bellatrix sie wie eine lästige Fliege weg schlagen musste. Bis sie sich irgendwann einfach nicht mehr wehrte. Es blieb von Anfang an nicht bei ein paar unschuldigen, unsicheren Küssen. Bellatrix war feurig, leidenschaftlich - in jeder Beziehung. Sie überschritt schnell die Grenzen, die gut für eine fünfzehnjährige war und schlief mit einem zwei Jahre älteren Slytherin. Es war schön, schmerzhaft, fantastisch und grauenhaft zugleich. Und Bellatrix kam auf den Geschmack. Sie vernachlässigte ein wenig die Schule, denn ihr boten sich immer wieder neue Möglichkeiten. So kam es auch, dass sie eine kurze Affäre mit dem einen Jahr jüngeren Rabastan Lestrange hatte, der Bruder ihres späteren Ehemanns Rodolphus. Sie hatte einen Bereich in ihrem Leben betreten, der ihr noch vor kurzer Zeit vollkommen verborgen geblieben war. Aber nun stand er ihr offen. Sie liebte das Gefühl, das sie durchströmte, wenn sie mit jemandem schlief. Ein wenig Befriedigung für ihre Sehnsucht nach dem Leben. Sie hatte geradezu freie Wahl. Sie war schön geworden, das war nicht zu bestreiten. Alle Blacks waren klassisch gut aussehend. Selbst Sirius, dieser Abtrünnige, war gut aussehend. Das konnte Bellatrix leider nicht bestreiten. Das Jahr verging und Bellatrix hatte wesentlich mehr Spaß als sonst. Am Ende des Jahres hatte sie etwas weniger gute Noten, doch es kümmerte Bellatrix nicht wirklich. Sie wusste, dass sie, wenn es wirklich darauf ankam, hervorragende Noten bekommen konnte.

Zu ihrer Enttäuschung verliefen die Sommerferien anders, als sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Sie bekam kaum eine Gelegenheit, ihre Eltern auf ihren Meister anzusprechen. Stattdessen sollte sie ständig die Lestranges besuchen. Tee trinken, lange Spaziergänge und Hausführungen. Es war absolut langweilig. Doch Bellatrix hatte von Anfang an begriffen, warum ihre Eltern sie so entschieden zu Rodolphus Lestrange drängten. Sie war fast sechzehn Jahre alt - ihre Eltern waren der Meinung, sie langsam aber sicher darauf vorzubereiten, sich zu verloben. Besonders Druella schien wie besessen von dem Gedanken, in die Familie der Lestranges einzuheiraten, dass sie wochenlang nur von Rodolphus und seinen Vorzügen redete. Rodolphus Lestrange hatte seit der ersten Klasse zu Bellatrix' Clique gehört, aber sie hatte ihn nie attraktiv oder liebenswert gefunden. Und nun wollte man sie mit ihm verloben? Aber offensichtlich war Bellatrix eine wahre Black und beklagte sich nicht, eigentlich fand sie sich damit ab, Rodolphus später zu heiraten. Dennoch hatte sie ein seltsames Gefühl in dieser Sache.

Das 5. Schuljahr schien für Bellatrix regelrecht die Hölle zu sein. Öfter als erwünscht war nun Rodolphus an ihrer Seite, sprach sie an und spielte hin und wieder den Gentleman. Er ließ die sechzehnjährige Bellatrix selten aus den Augen, dabei hatte sie nicht die geringste Lust, auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt zu werden. Nachdem sie ihm das sehr deutlich gesagt hatte, ließ er ein wenig von ihr ab, doch Bellatrix entging Rodolphus' Blick nicht, wenn sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat oder ihn verließ. Einmal knutschte sie provokant vor seinen Augen mit einem Jungen aus Ravenclaw, den sie mit ihrem Charme bezirzt hatte. Rodolphus sah so aus, als wollte er den Jungen am liebsten verprügeln, doch er tat es nicht. Bellatrix schickte ihm ein fieses kleines Lächeln und er schien zu begreifen, dass sie noch nicht gedachte, ihre Freiheit aufzugeben. Dennoch fühlte sie sich in diesem Jahr merkwürdig eingeengt. Die ZAGs rückten näher, Bellatrix musste härter denn je arbeiten. Dies fiel ihr nach dem letzten Jahr, in dem sie alles hatte schleifen lassen, nicht besonders leicht. Einige ihrer Mitschüler hielten dem Druck nicht standen, fielen in Ohnmacht, übergaben sich oder arbeiteten bis so spät in die Nacht, dass sie morgens mit Augenringen im Unterricht auftauchten. Bellatrix war froh, als alle Prüfungen geschrieben waren und sie auch die Praxis hinter sich hatte. Sie hatte definitiv das Gefühl, es gut gemacht zu haben - wie eigentlich alles. Von Sirius hatte sie in diesem Jahr nur wenig gesehen, doch es war ihr sehr recht gewesen. Sein Anblick widerte sie mittlerweile einfach nur noch an. Die Zeiten des Intrigen-Spinnens, um Sirius und seine Freunde voneinander zu trennen, waren vorüber. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Sie klebten zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel. Dennoch vermisste Bellatrix ein bisschen Chaos, das sonst immer geherrscht hatte. Draußen in der Welt schien es ein wenig chaotischer zu laufen - der Dunkle Lord erschien immer häufiger in den Zeitungen, häufig sprach man auch von seinen "vielen Anhängern". Es machte Bellatrix ganz fröhlich, zu hören, dass er an Macht gewann. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass er irgendwann, bald, herrschen würde. Und alle Zauberer und Hexen würden ihm dankbar sein, wenn sie erkannten, dass er nur das Beste für die Zaubererwelt wollte.

Die folgenden Sommerferien waren die aufregendsten ihres ganzen Lebens. Angefangen bei den ZAGs, deren Ergebnisse in der Mitte der Ferien Zuhause eintrudelten. Bellatrix' Gefühl hatte sie nicht getäuscht - sie hatte tatsächlich recht gut abgeschnitten und hatte überall bestanden. Am Ende der Sommerferien ergab sich nun etwas, das Bellatrix nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie traf ihn, den Dunklen Lord. "Er weiß von dir.", hatte Druella gesagt, "Und er möchte dich sehen." Bellatrix fragte nicht lange, woher er von ihr und ihrer Faszination wusste, denn sie war zu beschäftigt damit, ihre Emotionen, die regelrecht überkochten, zu kontrollieren. Am liebsten wäre sie wie ein kleines Mädchen in die Luft gesprungen, dabei war sie mittlerweile schon fast volljährig. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn zu sehen. Ihn, ihren bewundernswerten und heimlichen Held - sie würde ihn sehen! Sie würde ihn vielleicht sogar anfassen!

Schließlich war es soweit. Sie trafen ihn in dem Salon eines großen Hauses. Alles schien aus Marmor zu bestehen. Und dann stand er vor ihr. Groß, dunkelhaarig, blass. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen sah Bellatrix einen rötlichen Schimmer in seinen Augen. Sie war ihm sofort verfallen. Sie spürte ihr Herz immer schneller klopfen und zwar nicht nur, weil sie hier einem der größten Zauberer begegnete. Er war perfekt. Sie starrte ihn die ganze Zeit an, kam erst zur Besinnung, als ihre Eltern, die sich neben ihr vor dem Dunklen Lord verbeugten, sie in die Knie zwangen. Der Bann war gebrochen. Und doch spürte sie ihren Puls ganz deutlich, als ihre Knie unsanft auf dem Marmorboden aufkamen. Als er das Wort an sie richtete, sprang Bellatrix noch vor ihren Eltern auf und antwortete ihm prompt. Sie beantwortete diverse Fragen, beantwortete sie so, wie sie ihm sicherlich gefallen würden. Seine Stimme war kalt und dennoch verursachte sie ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. Er strahlte eine solche Macht aus, dass er sie geradezu wahnsinnig machte. Mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen kehrte Bellatrix nach Hause zurück. Druella sah besorgt aus, sagte aber nichts. Als sie wieder ein wenig zu sich gekommen war, stellte sie gleich die alles entscheidende Frage, die sie bereits vor so vielen Jahren, als Kind, gestellt hatte: "Kann ich mich ihm anschließen?"

Sie war noch nicht volljährig, sie musste fragen. Doch ihre Eltern schüttelten den Kopf. Bellatrix sprach die ganzen Sommerferien kein Wort mehr mit Cygnus und Druella.

Während des ganzen sechsten Schuljahres dachte Bellatrix immer wieder über dieses eine Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord nach. Doch zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, blieb es nicht einmal bei diesem einen Treffen. Immer wieder tauchte entweder der Kopf ihrer Mutter oder ihres Vaters in den Flammen auf. "Er will dich sehen.", hieß es jedes Mal. Bellatrix folgte diesem Ruf jedes Mal. Er wollte sie sehen ... sie ... Bellatrix Black. Dabei waren sie nicht ein einziges Mal allein. Sie nahm an Todessertreffen teil. Nicht an den wichtigen, das war Bellatrix klar. Und dennoch war sie stolz, stolz darauf, dass er sie minimal teilhaben ließ, obwohl sie keine Todesserin war. Seine Anhängerin war sie schon seit Jahren. Aber ihr fehlte das Dunkle Mal, ihr fehlte die Kontrolle.

Das war der Grund, warum sie noch keine Todesserin war. "Bellatrix, ich habe große Pläne.", hatte er einmal gesagt, das Wort an sie gerichtet. Als er ihren Namen sagte, begann sie zu zittern, "Du musst lernen dich zu kontrollieren."

"Das werde ich.", antwortete sie heiser. Wie sie das anstellten wollte, wusste sie nicht. Aber ein Anfang war, dass sie ihre Mutter bat, ihr Okklumentik beizubringen. Nun, wo sie immer häufiger nachts das warme Bett in Hogwarts verließ, erschien es selbst Druella nicht weiter schlimm, dass es nun noch eine Sache gab, die Bellatrix davon abhielt, zu lernen. Bellatrix erwies sich als äußerst talentiert in Okklumentik und begriff schnell die Grundsätze dieser Kunst. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatte mehr Zeit für die Schule. Doch es schien ihr keine Freude mehr zu bereiten, Kräuter zu bestimmen, Raben stumm zu zaubern oder langweilige Tränke zu mischen. Immer wieder tauchte das Bild des Dunklen Lords vor ihren Augen auf. Oder, wie er nun gerne genannt wurde: Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. Weniger elegant: Du-weißt-schon-wer. Oh ja, er verbreitete Schrecken und Angst. Aber das war Bellatrix egal. Es traf immer die Richtigen.

Sie beschäftigte sich kaum noch mit Jungen. Sie konnten kaum ihren Hunger nach (ja, wonach eigentlich?) ... stillen. Obwohl es sie nicht mehr interessierte, vergrub Bellatrix sich also in ihre Bücher. Sie war entschlossen, einen guten Abschluss zu machen. Und dann würde sie nicht zögern, sich ihm anzuschließen.

Die Sommerferien kamen und im Haus der Blacks gab es sehr viel Streit. Bellatrix sah es nicht wirklich ein, warum sie sich ihm nicht jetzt schon anschließen konnte. Sie war volljährig, sie war verschwiegen, sie war entschlossen - warum noch warten?! Doch Druella legte ihr Steine in den Weg. Wäre es bei Druella geblieben, hätte Bellatrix ihr Vorhaben auf jeden Fall in die Tat umgesetzt. Sie versuchte es sogar. Sie suchte den Meister ihrer Eltern, fand seinen Aufenthaltsort heraus und ging zu ihm. Sie bat ihn, Todesserin werden zu dürfen - und er wies sie ab. Es war, als hätte er Bellatrix geschlagen. Sie hasste es, so schwach zu sein - sich ihm so anzubieten und dann einen 'Korb' zu bekommen. Bevor sie verschwinden konnte, pfiff er sie zurück und erklärte es ihr. Zu jung. Unbenutzt. Wertvoll, aber zu emotional. Er sagte, er wolle sie schützen. Er sagte, er wollte sie noch nicht der Grausamkeit, die es häufig im Kampf mit seinen Gegnern gibt, aussetzen. Bellatrix hang an seinen Lippen. Hatte er je so mit einem seiner Todesser gesprochen? So sanft, zart und liebenswürdig? Nein. Aber Bellatrix entging, dass er sie für den Augenblick einfach nur loswerden wollte. Dass er nicht wollte, dass sie mit ihrer dummen, liebeskranken Art seine Pläne durchkreuzte. Aber es gab schon immer Dinge, die Bellatrix nicht verstand und das wird sich wohl in Zukunft nicht verändern.

Zurück im Haus ihrer Eltern und noch ganz beschwingt von dem (angeblich) intimen Gespräch mit Ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, erwartete sie eine böse Überraschung. Druella hatte Bellatrix in ihrer Abwesenheit mit Rodolphus Lestrange verlobt. Bellatrix nahm es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, ohne einen Wutanfall hin. Sie sollte nicht so emotional sein? Sie würde lernen, sich zu kontrollieren. Und am besten fing sie schon jetzt damit an. Bei der Verlobungsfeier ließ sie sich von Rodolphus anfassen, küssen. Empfand er etwas? Bellatrix wusste es nicht. Klar war, dass sie nichts außer freundschaftlichen Gefühlen für ihn empfand. Wenn überhaupt, nach allem, was geschehen war. Ihr Herz hatte sie längst verloren. Zu Bellatrix Unglück an jemanden, der sie niemals zurücklieben würde.


	8. Das letzte Jahr in Unfreiheit

**» DAS LETZTE JAHR IN UNFREIHEIT **

_1969 - 1970_

Ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts brach an. Bellatrix betrat die Große Halle erstmals als verlobte Frau. Die Nachricht von ihrer Verlobung mit Rodolphus hatte sich bereits verbreitet. Man beglückwünschte sie, andere spotteten. Bellatrix schenkte jedem, der es sehen wollte, ein mildes Lächeln. Sie hatte ein Ziel und sie würde darauf hin arbeiten, komme, was wolle. Bellatrix verbrachte immer mehr Zeit mit Rodolphus, der Hogwarts zwar schon verlassen hatte, jedoch oft zu ihr Kontakt aufnahm. Sie sollte ihn kennen lernen. Ausnahmsweise einmal gehorchte sie ihrer Mutter. Die Nachrichten über den Dunklen Lord verstärkten sich. Es wurde berichtet, wie brutal er vorging, wehrlose Hexen und Zauberer tötete und keine Gnade empfinden zu schien gegenüber Muggel. "Will er sie ausrotten wie Tiere?", lautete eine Überschrift im Tagespropheten. Am nächsten Tag war diese Journalistin tot. Doch Bellatrix war zu versunken in ihrer Liebe zu ihm und den Dunklen Künsten, als dass sie sich darüber hätte bewusst werden können, was Lord Voldemort da wirklich tat. Sie war längst dazu bereit, selbst die Grenzen zu überschreiten. Und das, obwohl sie so etwas wie Scham empfand. Scham, weil sie es vielleicht sein würde, die dem guten Ansehen der Blacks schaden würde, nicht etwa, weil sie zu einer Blutsverräterin werden würde, sondern weil sie, wenn nötig, auch öffentlich an der Seite des Dunklen Lords gegen Muggel und Schlammblüter kämpfen würde. Auch Scham, weil sie Rodolphus gegenüber keinerlei romantische Gefühle hegte und ihr Herz jemand anderem gehörte. Jemandem, der, so ahnte Bellatrix bereits, nicht für die Liebe gemacht war. Er war zu höherem berufen. Sie selbst hatte die Liebe bisher immer als etwas Triviales empfunden, eine Schwäche. Doch nun, wo sie selbst diese Schwäche zeigte, bezog sie diese Ansicht nicht im Geringsten auf ihre eigenen Gefühle – den Dunklen Lord zu lieben erschien ihr als legitim zu sein, es war gleichsam etwas Heiliges, etwas, das gehegt und gepflegt werden musste.

Das letzte Jahr war in gewisser Weise eine Qual für sie. Es gab viel Arbeit und sie wusste genau, dass sie sich von dieser nicht im Geringsten ablenken lassen durfte. Schließlich ging es um den Schulabschluss. Es war nicht so, dass Bella auf gute Noten angewiesen gewesen wäre – sie wollte weder Heilerin noch Professor werden – aber eine Black zu sein, bedeutete auch, gewisse Erwartungen erfüllen zu müssen. Und einige UTZs gehörten nun mal dazu. Es fiel ihr dennoch schwer, sich auf den Schulstoff zu konzentrieren. Im vergangenen Jahr hatte sie nachts dauernd das Bett verlassen, um diversen Treffen beizuwohnen. Doch dieses Jahr war alles anders. Sie hörte keine Neuigkeiten von ihren Eltern über ihn und auch er selbst schien sie bei keinen Treffen dabei haben zu wollen. Diese Tatsache versetzte dem jungen Mädchen einen gehörigen Dämpfer und machte sie wütend, was sie letztlich aber dazu anspornte, in den Abschlussprüfungen alles zu geben. Sie wollte beweisen, wie intelligent und fähig sie war, sie wollte sich als guter Fang für ihn und seine Anhänger erweisen. Überraschenderweise fand sie einen großen Mitstreiter in Rodolphus. Auch er hatte die Berichterstattungen über den Dunklen Lord interessiert mit verfolgt und war von seinem Konzept überzeugt. Es gab nicht viele unter ihnen, denen es nichts ausmachte, wie viele Hexen und Zauberer dieser Überzeugung geopfert wurden. Doch Bellatrix und Rodolphus wussten, dass all diese Taten nötig waren. Schließlich hatten sie ein Ziel und der Weg dorthin war blutig. Auch Rodolphus war von den Dunklen Künsten zutiefst beeindruckt und sehnte sich wie Bellatrix danach, sein theoretisches Wissen endlich einmal anzuwenden. Auch die Unverzeihlichen Flüche verloren in dieser Zeit für Bellatrix ihren Schrecken. Hatte sie vorher noch Respekt vor ihnen gehabt – wenn sie sich auch heimlich wünschte, sie einmal anwenden zu können – verflüchtigte sich dieser nun. Denn es war allgemein zu spüren, dass eine neue Zeit anbrach – eine Zeit des Krieges näherte sich. Ein Krieg, in dem gewisse Opfer gefordert sein würden. Und bekanntermaßen heiligte der Zweck die Mittel. Es überraschte Bellatrix, dass Rodolphus auch in dieser Angelegenheit ihrer Meinung war. Man hatte ihr stets gesagt, sie sei zu impulsiv, zu extrem und radikal. War Rodolphus ihr so ähnlich? Oder gab er nur vor, ihre Meinung zu teilen, um sie für sich zu gewinnen? Bella blieb lange misstrauisch, doch schließlich merkte sie, dass er kein Gefühl vortäuschte.

Jeden Zweifel verlor sie, als er eines Tages zu ihr kam, blass, schwitzend, aber mit einem zufriedenen Funkeln in den Augen: Er trug das Dunkle Mal. Er hatte sich ihm angeschlossen. Eifersucht durchfuhr Bellatrix, sie hätte am liebsten um sich geschlagen. Wieso blieb ihr dieses Privileg nach wie vor verwehrt? In gewisser Weise machte sie es dennoch stolz, dass sich ihr Verlobter ihm angeschlossen hatte. Lord Voldemort wurde gefährlicher und mächtiger. Bellatrix mochte die Vorstellung von Macht. Sie machte ihn für sie nur noch attraktiver. Sie versuchte nicht, ihre Vorliebe für den Dunklen Magier vor Rodolphus zu verbergen. Er schien auch nicht sonderlich eifersüchtig zu sein. Dies ließ Bellatrix hoffen, dass sie eine unkomplizierte Ehe führen würden. Mittlerweile empfand sie es als angenehm, mit dem Lestrange-Sprössling verlobt worden zu sein. Sie waren sich in gewisser Weise ähnlich. Und er gehörte nicht zu den widerlichen Schleimbeuteln wie Lucius Malfoy, der begann, ihrer Schwester den Hof zu machen. Bellatrix kannte diesen Typ Mann – sie waren absolut talentfrei und dennoch überzeugt von sich selbst. Er hatte zweifelsohne gute Manieren und ein lupenreines Images – er markierte den mondänen, vernünftigen, jungen Mann. Viele Mädchen fielen auf diese Masche herein. Und Bella war klar, dass auch Narcissa drauf reinfallen würde. Letztlich aber würde Lucius Malfoy diese freundliche Art nicht beibehalten. Er gehörte zu den Männern, die dominant und resolut waren. Kein Mann für sie. Aber sie wäre auch niemals eine Frau für ihn gewesen. Cissa war zart und sensibel – sie selbst war immer die Starke gewesen, die Rebellische. Das schien auch Rodolphus verstanden zu haben – er hieß es sogar gut. Er war ein moderner Mann, der sich kein „kleines Frauchen" wünschte. Ein Glück …

Das Ende des Schuljahres kam und Bellatrix erreichte 9 UTZ. Sie war höchst zufrieden mit sich und rieb jedem, der es hören wollte, unter die Nase, welch guten Abschluss sie erreicht hatte. So sehr, dass andere die Augen verdrehten und frotzelten, wann immer sie ansetzte, um mit ihrer Leistung anzugeben. Beim Abschlussball war all das jedoch vergessen. Es war der letzte Abend, den sie in Hogwarts jemals verbringen würden. Viele empfanden Wehmut, Bellatrix konnte es eigentlich nicht schnell genug gehen. Sie wollte weg, weg von dem alten Schloss, weg von all den Idioten, deren Gesichter sie Tag für Tag hatte sehen müssen. Dennoch hübschte sie sich an jenem Abend auf, glättete sich die Haare und trug ein tiefausgeschnittenes, smaragdgrünes Abendkleid aus Seide. Zweifelsohne wollte sie ihn heute beeindrucken. Ihn, Rodolphus Lestrange, ihren Tanzpartner für den Ball und Verlobten. Sie verfehlte nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Zum ersten Mal schien Rodolphus den Eindruck zu haben, dass er ein außerordentlich glückliches Los gezogen hatte und die junge Black kam sich vor wie eine Ballkönigin. Einen einzigen Abend lang noch genoss sie das Leben als normale junge Erwachsene. Aber schon bald würde sie ein ganz anderes Leben führen, dessen war sie sich bewusst. Ihr Weg schien ihr merkwürdigerweise nun klar vorgezeichnet. Lord Voldemort gab ihrem Leben eine Richtung, ebenso wie er Rodolphus bald auch die Richtung weisen würde. An jenem Abend tanzte Bellatrix sich die Füße wund, trank von Evan Rosier in den Saal geschmuggelten Feuerwhiskey in rauen Mengen und tauschte in einem leeren Klassenzimmer wilde Zärtlichkeiten mit Rodolphus aus. Jedenfalls glaubte sie, dass er es war. Am nächsten Morgen verließ sie Hogwarts für immer - mit dröhnenden Kopf und schwachem Bewusstsein. Und auf einmal kam es Bellatrix vor, als könne sie freier atmen. Wie konnte es anders sein? Sie schritt schließlich ihrer Freiheit entgegen …


	9. Ein wildes Herz in Ketten

**» EIN WILDES HERZ IN KETTEN **

_1970 - 1972_

Doch die süße Freiheit ließ länger auf sich warten, als Bellatrix gehofft hatte. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts selbst entscheiden könnte, was sie für gut und richtig hielt und was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen wollte. Dass Druella erneut die Fühler ausstrecken würde, um wie eine Marionettenspielerin die Fäden zu ziehen, hatte sie nicht gedacht. Doch so war es. Nachdem Bellatrix zum letzten Mal ihren Hogwartskoffer ausgepackt hatte und ihn gleich darauf auf den Dachboden fliegen ließ, betrat Druella ihr Zimmer und stellte sich der Achtzehnjährigen in den Weg. "Wir müssen reden.", sagte sie und ließ die Zimmertür zuschnappen. Bellatrix, die spürte, dass nun etwas kam, dass sie ganz und gar nicht gutheißen würde, bekam einen ihrer berühmt-berüchtigten Wutanfälle, der sich weiter steigerte, als sie den eigentlichen Grund für Druellas Vorkehrungen zu hören bekam. "Ich habe dir einen Job verschafft", sagte die ältere Hexe ausdruckslos. "Im Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienst. Möglicherweise wirst du auch Gerichtsverhandlungen protokollieren." Die Unverfrorenheit ihrer Mutter machte Bellatrix sprachlos. Sie stand nur da, starrte Druella zitternd und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da und bereute es, dass sie nach dem "Auspacken" ihres Koffers den Zauberstab beiseitegelegt hatte. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte Bellatrix Lust, den Zauberstab gegen ein Mitglied ihrer Familie zu erheben. Schon in den letzten Jahren war sie immer häufiger mit ihrer Mutter aneinander geraten. Und immer nur wegen eines Themas: Der Dunkle Lord. "In dieser Position wirst du vielleicht einmal wertvoll für den Dunklen Lord sein.", wisperte Druella schließlich, die selbst blass geworden war. Vielleicht, weil sie ein Funkeln im Blick ihrer ältesten Tochter gesehen hatte, das ihr nicht ganz geheuer war. Bellatrix verzeihte es ihrer Mutter nie, dass diese versuchte, sie auf eine so billige Art und Weise zu manipulieren und ihr ihren freien Willen zu nehmen. Druella erinnerte sie daran, dass sie Bellatrix' Mutter sei und nur das Beste für sie wolle.

Bella hatte sich überrumpeln lassen und nach mehreren Gefühlsausbrüchen, Verwünschungen und verbalen Angriffen fand sie sich schließlich doch im Zaubereiministerium wieder. Es war eine stumpfsinnige, nicht besonders interessante Arbeit, die ihr keine Freude bereitete und sie zu Tode langweilte. Allgemein entwickelte sie in den langen Monaten im Ministerium eine ausgeprägte Abneigung gegen die dort arbeitenden Zauberer und Hexen und sie begann sich zu fragen, was ihren Vater so lange hier gehalten hatte. Klar war, dass dieser Job auch für Druella Black nichts gewesen wäre. "Ich bin nicht dafür geschaffen!", schleuderte Bellatrix ihrer Mutter die Worte wann immer es ging um die Ohren. "Ich möchte wirklich etwas tun ! Ich will nicht fünfzig Jahre lang an einem hässlichen Schreibtisch sitzen und lächerlichen Memos beim Fliegen zusehen! Diese Leute, die dort arbeiten, sind so was von beschränkt!" Druella wurde daraufhin jedes Mal besonders wütend, eine Gefühlsregung, die immer mehr den Wutanfällen ihrer Tochter glich. "Ach, was möchtest du denn? Willst du dich lieber in vorderster Front neben den Dunklen Lord postieren und bei erster Gelegenheit umkommen? Ist es das, was du willst?", gab Druella spitzfindig zurück und ließ Bellatrix schweigend zurück. Es brodelte in der jungen Hexe, sie begann, einen unbändigen Hass zu spüren, der sich nicht allein auf Druella richtete. Es gab so vieles, was hassenswert war. Da war beispielsweise die Aurorenzentrale, die direkt neben der Abteilung lag, in der Bellatrix arbeitete. Wenn man einen Blick in die Räume hineinwarf (was Bellatrix oft tat, denn sie sah die Auroren als ihre Gegner und Spionage hatte ich schon immer als ergiebig erwiesen), traf auf Fahndungsplakate des Dunklen Lords. Es gefiel Bella nicht, wie sie von ihm sprachen, wenn sie ein paar Gesprächsfetzen der Auroren aufschnappte. Sie bezeichneten ihn als "Monster" und "Psychopathen" und am liebsten hätte sie ihnen allen die Augen ausgekratzt. Ganz besonders schändlich verhielt sich ein Auror. Jefferson. Er war ein Mann in den Vierzigern. Groß, kräftig, aber dennoch nicht besonders attraktiv. Er war von seiner Frau vor Jahren verlassen worden und lebte seither alleine. Es ging das Gerücht herum, er sei ein Trinker. Bella hatte ihn nie betrunken erlebt, aber auch im nüchternen Zustand war er ein aufdringlicher Mensch. Als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte - Bella war gerade an der Aurorenzentrale vorbeigegangen, um ihren Schreibtisch aufzusuchen -, hatte er ihr lediglich hinterher gepfiffen. Bella konnte sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten, viel lieber hätte sie ihm ihren Mittelfinger gezeigt, doch es war ihr erster Tag gewesen und der Streit mit ihrer Mutter schlug ihr noch aufs Gemüt. Mit den Tagen und Wochen aber wurde er zudringlicher und belästigte sie bis aufs Äußerste. Bellatrix war klar, dass sie umwerfend gut aussah. Sie sah es in den Augen der Männer, deren Blick über ihren Körper strich. Sie hätte sich auch gerne einmal einen kleinen Spaß mit diesen Männern gemacht. Aber Jefferson war zu alt, zu hässlich und noch dazu ein Auror. Sie fand ihn pervers.

Ihre Arbeit also war keineswegs ausfüllend und ließ sie somit nicht vergessen, was ihr eigentliches Ziel war. Im Prinzip hatte Druella mit ihren Worten gar nicht so falsch gelegen. Sie wollte an die vorderste Front, direkt neben dem Dunklen Lord. Bereits in der ersten Woche nach ihrem Schulabschluss hatte sie ihren Vater gekonnt umgarnt, um den momentanen Aufenthaltsort des Meisters herauszufinden. Er war weniger schlau als ihre Mutter und ließ sich schnell weich klopfen. Er brachte sie zu ihrem Angebeteten. Sie fiel vor ihm auf die Knie, bat ihn, sie zu sich zu nehmen und sie für ihn arbeiten zu lassen. Wie oft hatte sie das schon getan? Er lehnte ihre Bitte sanft ab, was Bella fast in Tränen ausbrechen ließ. Sie war geschockt angesichts ihrer Schwäche. Der Dunkle Lord aber hob ihr Kinn an und sagte: "Kontrolle, Bellatrix, ist alles. Ich werde dich die Dunklen Künste lehren - und zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt wird sich zeigen, ob du es wirklich wert bist." Diese Worte wischten jegliche Frustration beiseite, Bellatrix wurde gestattet, ihm zum Dank die Hand zu küssen und sie schwebte auf Wolken nach Hause. Er würde sie persönlich unterrichten! Sie, Bellatrix Black! Es war mehr als sie zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Der Unterricht beim Meister der Dunklen Künste erwies sich als anstrengend und nervenzehrend. Er war kein besonders geduldiger Lehrer und zögerte nicht sie zu bestrafen, wenn sie nicht richtig zugehört hatte oder Fehler machte. Bei jedem anderen wäre Bellatrix regelmäßig aus der Haut gefahren, hätte er sie so behandelt und auf diese Weise mit ihr gesprochen. Hier war es jedoch Bellatrix' oberste Priorität, ihm zu gefallen und sich zu bewähren. Außerdem gab es nichts, was sie lieber lernen wollte, als die Schwarze Magie. Absolut Verbotenes hatte sie schon immer über die Maßen gereizt. Der Unterricht bei ihrer Mutter erwies sich im Nachhinein als eine gute Basis, was Bellatrix Druella gegenüber ein wenig besänftigte, allerdings hätte sie nie zugegeben, dass die Taten ihrer Mutter auch mal etwas Nützliches an sich hatten. Sie lernte Sprüche, Flüche und Mixturen kennen, deren Wirken schier unglaublich war. Es verschlug Bellatrix regelrecht den Atem, wann immer sie etwas Neues lernte und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben kam es ihr vor, als täte sie etwas Sinnvolles. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, irgendwann einmal all das, was sie nun lernte, anwenden zu dürfen. Bald, sagte sie sich immer wieder, nur Geduld. Geduld. Das war etwas, was sie in rauen Mengen aufbringen musste. Geduld mit den beschränkten Ministeriumsangestellten, Geduld mit Jefferson, Geduld mit Rodolphus, Geduld mit ihrer Familie, Geduld mit dem Dunklen Lord und schließlich auch Geduld mit sich selbst, was ihr am schwersten fiel.

Die Zeit verstrich und nach einem Jahr begriff Bellatrix, dass sie sich festgefahren hatte. Ein Krieg zwischen Lord Voldemort und seinen Feinden war ausgebrochen, doch sie war gezwungen, die Hände in den Schoß zu legen und Tee zu trinken. Sie war nun neunzehn Jahre alt, hatte vor einem Jahr die Schule verlassen und war noch lange nicht da, wo sie sein wollte. Sie hatte nun eine Art Alltag. Tagsüber die Arbeit im Ministerium. Wenn der Dunkle Lord die Zeit erübrigen konnte, lernte sie abends von ihm. Und nachts - nachts teilte sie des Öfteren das Bett mit Rodolphus. Obwohl sie mittlerweile doch recht wütend darüber war, dass er dem Dunklen Lord ohne größere vorherige Anstrengungen dienen durfte, waren sich beide doch näher gekommen - näher als zukünftige Ehepartner. Sie stritten sich oft, nicht nur verbal, sondern auch physisch. Aber manchmal, manchmal harmonierten sie auch miteinander. Rodolphus war zweifelsohne der beste Mann, den sie je in ihr Bett eingeladen hatte. Auch wenn sie ihm das natürlich nie sagte. Es war eine Hass-Liebe, die zwischen ihnen entstanden war und sie tief verband. Bellatrix weiß bis heute nicht, ob sie ihn tatsächlich geheiratet hätte, wenn die Ehe nicht arrangiert gewesen wäre. Doch nach und nach wurde klar, dass sie ihn an ihrer Seite nicht missen wollte. Und obwohl ihre Gefühle für ihn tiefer wurden, wenn auch nicht klarer, standen sie nicht in Konkurrenz zu ihren Gefühlen für den Dunklen Lord. Es war nicht das gleiche. Es waren unterschiedliche Arten zu lieben, was es jedoch nicht besonders einfacher für Bellatrix machte. Im November 1971 schließlich begann Druella unruhig zu werden und sie drängte die mittlerweile zwanzigjährige Bellatrix zu einer baldigen Vermählung mit Rodolphus. "Als ich in deinem Alter war", bemerkte Druella oft. "warst du schon ein Jahr alt und unausstehlich. Und schau dich an! Du bist zwanzig und noch nicht mal verheiratet!" Eigentlich war es Bella egal, was ihre Mutter dachte, doch schließlich willigte sie ein, die Heirat voranzutreiben, denn ihr war klar, dass Rodolphus Lestrange vermutlich die beste Partie war, die sie machen konnte. Es würde eine unkonventionelle, aber keine schlechte Ehe werden. Mitte Januar des Jahres 1972 schlossen sie den Bund fürs Leben. Es war eine schlichte Zeremonie, nicht sehr pompös, ohne unnötige Gefühlsausbrüche. Aber Bellatrix Black würde von nun an einen anderen Namen mit Stolz tragen. Ein Name, der bald berühmt werden sollte. Fortan hieß sie Bellatrix Lestrange.


	10. Der Fall der Engel Terror, Kampf, Chaos

**» DER FALL DER ENGEL - TERROR, KAMPF UND CHAOS **

_1972 - 1981_

Es war eine Erleichterung für Druella, ihre älteste Tochter nun gut verheiratet zu wissen. Denn schon bald gab es einen Skandal in der Familie Black, der nicht so bald vergessen werden sollte. Dass Sirius sich als schwarzes Schaf erwiesen hatte, war vorauszusehen gewesen und hatte Bellatrix zwar erzürnt, aber nicht traurig gemacht. Sie hatte ihn vor zwei Jahren persönlich aus dem Familienstammbaum heraus gebrannt. Etwas, was sie nun wieder tun musste. Diesmal betraf es den Namen ihrer Schwester. Andromeda Black. Es tat ihr im Herzen weh, dass sich ihre eigene Schwester als Blutsverräterin entpuppte. Eine Reinblüterin, die ein Schlammblut heiratete. Gab es etwas Widerlicheres? Dass es ihr so weh tat, schämte Bellatrix enorm. Andromeda war es doch gar nicht wert, ein Gefühl an sie zu verschwenden. Sie begann Dromeda dafür zu hassen, dass sie Schwäche in ihr hervorgerufen hatte. Mit ihrem Verschwinden aus dem Black'schen Familienstammbaum, sperrte Bellatrix sie auch aus ihrem Herzen aus und verdrängte jegliche positive Erinnerung an diese ihrer Schwestern. Sie fokussierte nun jedes familienfreundliches Gefühl auf Narcissa und beschwor sie, nicht Lucius Malfoy zu heiraten, auf den sie auch gegen Ende ihrer Schulzeit noch hereinfiel. Doch Narcissa war inzwischen erwachsen geworden und glaubte, selbst entscheiden zu können. Sie war so töricht.

Die frisch vermählte Lestrange ging wenige Wochen nach ihrer Hochzeit an einem Vormittag zu Druella, um ihr von Lucius Malfoy zu erzählen. Ein Treffen mit Folgen. "Bellatrix, rede nicht so einen Unsinn! Ich habe ihn kennengelernt, er ist ein sehr netter junger Mann. Und Narcissa mag ihn. Wenn ich das richtig sehe, dann liebt sie ihn sogar! Zerstöre nicht ihr Glück, nur weil du keins hast! Oder dein eigenes nicht zulässt!", gab Druella schnippisch auf Bellatrix Ausführungen hin zurück und ließ sie stehen. Jedenfalls wollte sie das tun. Bellatrix stand hinter ihrer Mutter, sie zitterte vor Wut und schloss kurz die Augen, um sich besser kontrollieren zu können. Doch dann drehte sich Druella noch einmal um. "Müsstest du nicht bei der Arbeit sein?" Es war zu viel. Viel zu viel. Jahrelang angestaute Aggressionen gegen ihre Mutter überschwemmten Bellatrix plötzlich, ein Damm war gebrochen, sie gab die Kontrolle auf. "Wie wagst du es, mit mir zu reden?", zischte sie wütend und ihr sonst so hübsches Gesicht war ganz verzerrt vor Hass. "Wenn du glaubst, du kannst mich aufhalten, dann irrst du dich! Die Schonfrist ist vorbei, ich lasse mich nicht länger bevormunden!", stieß sie keuchend hervor, hob den Zauberstab und sprach zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben den Cruciatus-Fluch aus, um jemandem weh zu tun und sich daran zu erfreuen. Sie sah, wie Druella in die Knie ging, stöhnend vor Schmerzen, mit Tränen in den Augen. Noch heute hört Bellatrix ihre Worte in den Ohren ... Nein, Bella ... nicht ... bitte! Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Bellatrix wieder zu sich kam und ihre sich auf dem Boden krümmende Mutter von dem Unverzeihlichen Fluch erlöste. Druella krabbelte zur Wand hin, weit weg von ihrer ältesten Tochter. "Was ist nur aus dir geworden? Wer hat dich so erzogen?", kam es nach einigen Minuten heftigen Atmens über ihre Lippen. Bellatrix fühlte sich seltsam schwach, spürte aber noch einen Nachklang der Freude, die sie durchströmt hatte, als sie die Macht über die Frau übernommen hatte, die ihr jahrelang diktierte, wie ihr Leben auszusehen hatte. "Es ist vorbei.", sagte Bella nur und schob das Gefühl von Reue, das in ihr hochwallte, beiseite. Sie schritt durch den Raum, entschlossen, dieses Haus zu verlassen und nicht mehr so bald aufzusuchen. Doch an der Tür hielt sie inne und überlegte. Schließlich richtete sie den Zauberstab ein weiteres Mal auf ihre Mutter. "Obliviate."

Am selben Abend war Bellatrix Lestrange beim Dunklen Lord, der ihre veränderte Stimmung bemerkte. Mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Abscheu in der Stimme erzählte sie, was sie getan hatte. Sie konnte nicht aus seinem Gesicht ablesen, was er dachte. Es war eine Maske. Überhaupt hatten sich seine Gesichtszüge verändert. Früher hatte er ein klassisches gutes Aussehen gehabt. Er wurde älter. Und man sah ihm den Krieg an. Doch das veränderte nichts an ihren Gefühlen für ihn. Macht war so sexy. "Nun, Bellatrix. Kontrollverlust ist nie gut - aber du warst heute sehr mutig und hast bewiesen, dass du stark genug bist, deine Kräfte einzusetzen. Aber wie stark bist du wirklich?", sagte er zu ihr und was folgte, war gleichermaßen beängstigend wie herausfordernd. Zwei Dinge, die oft miteinander Hand in Hand gehen. Es war eine Sache, fremden Menschen Leid anzutun. Eine völlig andere Sache war es, sich gegen die Familie zu stellen. Dies zeugte von einer Kraft und Gefühlskälte, die für den Dunklen Lord unheimlich anziehend war. Er zog es nun tatsächlich in Erwägung, die Ehefrau von Lestrange in seinen Kreis von Anhängern aufzunehmen. Dabei war und blieb sie eine Frau. Doch ihm war klar, dass sie ihn liebte und vermutlich alles tun würde. Sie war hartnäckig. Er versprach, Bellatrix in seine Anhängerschaft aufzunehmen - unter einer Bedingung. Sie musste einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe töten. Jemanden, den sie kannte.

Ein letztes Mal suchte Bellatrix das Zaubereiministerium am nächsten Abend auf. Der Abteilungsleiter stellte sich ihr in den Weg, weil sie zwei Tage lang nicht auf der Arbeit erschienen war. Sie nutzte den Imperius-Fluch, um sich ihn vom Hals zu halten. Sie räumte ihren Schreibtisch auf, sammelte all ihre Habseligkeiten ein und verließ den Raum. Sie verabschiedete sich nicht, es war niemand mehr da. Für Ministeriumsangestellte schien der Arbeitstag immer schon um 18 Uhr zu enden. An die folgenden Minuten kann sich Bella noch heute sehr gut erinnern. Sie scheinen sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt zu haben. Der nächste war Jefferson, der sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Er sah verdreckt aus, erschöpft und sie konnte sehen, dass er einige neue Wunden hatte, die später zu unschönen Narben werden würden. Doch als er sie sah, wich die Müdigkeit von ihm. Es war abends, die Korridore waren wie leergefegt. Jefferson hat eine Alkoholfahne. "Sie stinken.", sagte Bellatrix, rümpfte die Nase und wich seiner Hand aus, die ihr Handgelenk ergreifen wollte. "Aber, aber!", lallte er nur. "Wohin willst du denn gehen?" Bellatrix' Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt. "Gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg!", blaffte sie. Dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell. Das hatte sie nicht kommen sehen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sie so gepackt, dass ihre Habseligkeiten zu Boden fielen und sie sich an der Korridorwand wiederfand, gegen die er sie mit seinem Körper presste. Wild ließ er seine Lippen auf die ihren krachen, seine Hände fanden den Weg zu ihren Brüsten und wanderten bald weiter nach unten. Für einen Moment blieb Bellatrix der Atem weg, dann spürte sie unbändige Wut in sich hochwallen. Er hatte sie überrascht. Der Griff des Aurors war fest, sein Gewicht auf ihrem Körper schwer, doch sie war nicht schwach. Mit einem Schrei biss sie ihn in die Lippe, als er sie wieder küssen wollte und seine Hand schon auf ihrem Unterkörper lag. Er seinerseits schrie ebenfalls auf, fluchte und ließ sie abrupt los. Im nächsten Moment bemerkte er seinen Fehler, stürzte wieder nach vorne, doch Bellatrix war schneller. Er bekam ihr rechtes Handgelenk nicht mehr zu fassen, sie zog aus ihrem Umhang den Zauberstab und richtete auf ihn. "Und jetzt? Was soll das werden?", lachte er sie leichtfertig an und amüsierte sich über die kleine, blasse Frau. Plötzlich aber bemerkte er, wie wild sie eigentlich aussah. Da war nichts mehr von Langeweile in ihrem Blick, nichts an ihr versprach ihm mehr, dass sie nur darauf wartete, dass er ein Abenteuer mit ihr begann. "Was hast du vor?", flüsterte er und wirkte überhaupt nicht mehr betrunken. Bellatrix lachte. "Ich werde dich töten, mein Lieber.", sagte sie ruhig. "Nein ... nein, bitte nicht.", wisperte er, als er realisierte, dass sie es ernst meinte. " Avada Kedavra. ", kam es über ihre Lippen und der große, kräftige Auror sackte zusammen. Als sie sich über ihn beugte, war das Licht in seinen Augen schon erloschen.

Der Mord an Auror Jefferson war Bellatrix' Eintrittskarte in den erlauchten Kreis der Todesser. Sie hatte bewiesen, dass auch eine Frau genug Stärke besitzen konnte, um die Arbeit zu verrichten, der sie tagtäglich nachgingen. Noch dazu war es ein Auror gewesen, den sie getötet hatte, ein Auror, der schon einige Todesser in den Tod gerissen hatte. Es war in einer kühlen Nacht im April, als Rodolphus sie zu seinem Meister brachte, der nun auch "auf Haut" der Ihrige werden würde. Nur er und der Dunkle Lord waren zugegen, als sie vor Letzterem niederkniete und zusah, wie er seinen Zauberstab auf ihrem linken Unterarm platzierte. Als er dies tat, bekam sie eine Gänsehaut. Endlich würde geschehen, wonach sie sie sich seit Jahren sehnte. Kaum spürte sie das kühle Holz auf ihrem Arm, schoss auch schon ein grün-schwarzer Faden aus dessen Spitze, der sich, als er auf ihre Haut traf, wie eine dicke, spitze und heiße Nadel anfühlte. Die heiße Nadel kroch auf und in ihre Haut hinein und nähte mit ihrem glühenden, breiten Faden das Dunkle Mal auf ihren Unterarm. Es war keine lange Prozedur und Bellatrix hatte es sich wesentlich langatmiger vorgestellt, dennoch war sie schließlich froh, dass der Schmerz sich nicht weiter vergrößerte. Es ließ zwar nicht nach, aber es verteilte sich und brannte gleichförmig von innen heraus. "Danke, mein Lord.", stieß Bellatrix hervor, als er ihr gestattete sich zu erheben. Im nächsten Moment packte er jedoch ihr Handgelenk und zog sie an sich heran, was Bellas Atem stocken ließ. Sie sah eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel, Rodolphus machte Anstalten, zu ihr zu eilen. Doch der Dunkle Lord sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, blickte dann wieder ruhig zu seiner ersten offiziellen Todesserin. Im nächsten Moment berührte er mit dem Zauberstab erneut ihren Unterarm, den das frisch eingebrannte Dunkle Mal zierte. Der Schmerz, der nun in Bellatrix' Innerem explodierte, war ein ungleich größerer Schmerz, denn erst jetzt schien sich das neue Mal seiner Funktion bewusst zu werden und zu manifestieren. Es rief seine Brüder und Schwestern. Leise stöhnend und keuchend sah Bellatrix zu, wie es dunkler und stärker wurde, einen krassen Kontrast zu ihrer weißen Haut bildend. Wie ein großes Monstrum prangte es dort und wollte gar nicht zu dem zarten Frauenarm passen. Voldemort ließ ihren Arm sinken, Bellatrix stützte ihn selbst sogleich und biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie war eine mutige und starke Frau, sie konnte es aushalten. Rodolphus' besorgten Blick wollte sie nicht sehen. Plötzlich erschienen aus dem Nichts ein paar Dutzend Todesser, die dem Ruf ihres Meisters gefolgt waren. "Guten Abend, meine Freunde. Seht, welch besonderes, neues Mitglied wir heute in unseren Reihen willkommen heißen dürfen. Unsere erste Frau. Bellatrix Lestrange. Hoffen wir darauf, dass sie großartige Taten vollbringen wird."

Diese Worte nahm sie sich zu Herzen. Oh ja, Bellatrix tat großartige Dinge. Auf eine andere Art und Weise "großartig" als andere Menschen sie betrachten würden. Sie war mitten im Krieg eine offizielle Anhängerin Voldemorts geworden, ihr Gesicht war noch unverbraucht und unbekannt. Sie trug stets ihre Maske, doch da sie die einzige Frau in den Reihen der Todesser war und man "Bellatrix Lestrange" als Mörderin des Auror Jeffersons auf die Schliche gekommen war, zählten die Leute eins und eins zusammen und verstanden, welches weibliche Gesicht sich hinter der Todessermaske verbarg. Und so legte sie diese schon nach wenigen Monaten Dienst für immer beiseite. Ohnehin schränkte sie das Blickfeld zu schnell ein. Goldene Zeiten brachen für die junge Frau an. Es gab genug Gelegenheiten die Dunklen Künste anzuwenden und auch ihr persönlicher Duellunterricht bei ihrem Meister kam ihr nun enorm zugute. Sie war jung, sie war schnell, sie handelte taktisch klug und sie war leidenschaftlich. Bella war absolut nicht zu bremsen. Geradezu unbesiegbar. Sie tauchte am helllichten Vormittag gemeinsam mit anderen Todessern in der Londoner Innenstadt auf, griff sich gutaussehende und hässliche Muggel, dicke und dünne, alte und junge. Es war ein Heidenvergnügen, sie zu entführen und an ihnen zu experimentieren. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie eine Heilerin - nur im umgekehrten Sinne. Zunächst beschränkte sie sich meist darauf, sie einfach zu töten. Sie liebte die Art und Weise, wie sich der grüne Lichtstrahl aus der Zauberstabspitze löste und gnadenlos auf ihr Opfer zuraste. Selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, sie hätte den Fluch niemals zurücknehmen können, nachdem er ihre Lippen verlassen hatte. Zwei Wörter, zwölf Buchstaben, ein Atemhauch. Avada Kedavra. Diese unbändige Wildheit der Magie gefiel ihr. Sie tat Unverzeihliches. Wen kümmerte es, wenn da niemand mehr war, der sie anklagen konnte? Ein leises Schuldbewusstsein stellte sich immer ein, wenn sie jemanden tötete und manchmal schmerzte es sie, die Tränen zu sehen, die die Wangen herabrannen. Dies änderte sich jedoch, denn das schreckliche Gefühl der Routine und des Alltags nahm sie gefangen. Ein Gefühl, das sie über die Maßen hasste. Es sollte anders sein, ihr Leben. Es sollte immer anders sein. Ihr wurde bewusst: So viele tote Muggel, so viele tote Schlammblüter und keinen einzigen hatte sie besser kennen gelernt. Bellatrix begann, Späße in Anwesenheit ihrer Opfer zu machen und auch dem bei der Arbeit sonst schweigsamen Rodolphus schien es zu gefallen, den Verrätern und Schwächlingen mit weniger Wut entgegen zu treten. Die künstliche Freundlichkeit und Ansprache der Opfer bereitete dem Höllenpaar echte Freude. Ein Schlammblut fasste es irgendwann in Worte. Etwas, das Bellatrix immer gewusst, aber nie greifbar aussprechen hatte können. Sie waren gerade in Hogsmeade aufgekreuzt, hatten eines der Wohnhäuser betreten und es zunächst verwüstet, ausgeraubt und schließlich in Flammen gesetzt. Als sie sich schließlich den Blutsverrätern, es waren die Bones, zuwandte, keuchte der Familienvater atemlos: "Es ist die Frau. Hoffe nicht auf einen schnellen Tod, Liebes. Das Weib ist gnadenlos sadistisch ." Obwohl Bellatrix nicht wusste, woher er den Mut oder die Erkenntnis zu dieser Aussage nahm, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass er Recht und sie kein Problem damit hatte. "Nun, dann werden wir Ihre Hypothese nun verifizieren!", zischte Bellatrix gestelzt und schenkte der kleinen Gruppe ein falsches Lächeln. Ja, sie war sadistisch. Sie hatte Freude daran, ihre Opfer zu foltern, ehe sie sie tötete. Dazu nutzte sie vor allem den Cruciatus-Fluch, da ihr nichts mehr Genuss bereitete als Menschen, die ihr zu Füßen lagen und das empfanden, was sie wollte. Aber auch psychische Gewalt war ein Mittel, um sie bewusst werden zu lassen, als wie minderwertig Bellatrix sie befand. In den Jahren dieses Krieges mauserte sich die Todesserin zu einer Meisterin der Legilimentik. Viele Menschen, vor allem nun mal Muggel, hatten einen solch schwachen Geist, dass es für sie ein Leichtes war, in ihr Bewusstsein einzufallen und es zu lesen, die hässlichsten Erinnerungen und Gefühle hervorzukramen und zu manifestieren. Andere leisteten mehr Widerstand, so dass sie ihre Mauer Stück für Stück einreißen musste, was Stunden, aber auch Tage dauern konnte. Aber Bellatrix war hartnäckig, unnachgiebig und eben gnadenlos. Manchmal wurde sie im Duell selbst verletzt, doch das kam eher selten vor. Sie leistete hervorragende Arbeit, war wendig und geübt. Kaum einer hatte eine Chance gegen sie. Brenzlig wurde es nur, wenn sie auf Auroren oder Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix, den Dumbledore, dieser Schwachkopf, ins Leben gerufen hatte, traf. Allerdings bedeuteten diese Treffen auch immer wieder eine Herausforderung und Bellatrix liebte Herausforderungen. Sie zögerte nie, eine anzunehmen.

Doch die groben Plündereien, Überfälle, Folterungen und Morde waren nicht alles. Auch sehr viel Feingefühl war nötig in einem Krieg der Zauberer. Der Dunkle Lord bemühte sich, das Ministerium zu infiltrieren und Bellatrix selbst befehligte zwei hochrangige Zauberer mittels des Imperius-Fluches. Top-Secrets gelangten so bis zu dem Dunklen Lord, der auf diese Weise seine nächsten Schachzüge strategisch planen konnte. Obwohl sie sich manchmal wie Holzfäller benahmen und Bellatrix zunehmend bemerkte, dass der Dunkle Lord Schwachköpfe - wenn auch gefährliche Schwachköpfe wie Fenrir Greyback - rekrutierte, steckte doch hinter jeder Tat eine stringente Taktik, die der größte schwarzmagische Zauberer aller Zeiten verfolgte. So schickte er seine Gefolgschaft auch zu den Riesen, um sie für den Krieg auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen, als dieser sich in seiner Hochphase befand. Sie waren also eine starke und große Truppe. Von ihrer Familie hörte Bellatrix wenig, Rodolphus füllte das Maß an Familie, das sie brauchte, vollstens aus und nach der Hochzeit ihrer Schwester Narcissa mit Lucius Malfoy brach der Kontakt fast ganz ab. Im Winter 1974, Bellatrix war vor wenigen Tagen 23 Jahre alt geworden, stellte sie fest, dass sie schwanger war. Obwohl sie sich immer vorgestellt hatte, die Blutslinie der Blacks natürlich weiterzuführen, war die Schwangerschaft nicht gerade geplant. Ein Kind passte nicht in ihr Leben und sie war auch nicht gewillt, es Druella und Cygnus zu überlasse oder Rodolphus' Eltern, die zweifelsohne das andere Großelternpaar wären. Sie beschloss, ihrem Ehemann zunächst nichts von dem Kind zu sagen, wollte sie sich doch erst einmal selbst mit dem Gedanken "anfreunden", Mutter zu werden. Mutter. Das Wort klang komisch und negativ in ihren Gedanken. Die Sorge um die ganze Geschichte erübrigte sich jedoch bald. Bellatrix hatte keine Rücksicht genommen, stellte sich noch immer gerne in die vorderste Front und nur wenige Wochen nach der Entdeckung traf sie der Schockfluch eines Ordensmitgliedes in den Bauch. Das war das einzige Mal, dass es für sie wirklich gefährlich wurde, doch Rodolphus erwies sich als zuverlässig und brachte sie in Sicherheit. Ihr war furchtbar übel in den nächsten Tagen. Bellatrix erlitt eine Fehlgeburt. Es überkam sie eine Mischung aus Wut und Erleichterung - vergessen konnte sie das Ganze nie, denn die Geschichte lieferte einen weiteren Grund, gegen Ordensmitglieder, Auroren und alle anderen Widerständler zu kämpfen. Erst 1978 traf sie wieder auf ihre Mutter, die sich bemühte, ein normales Leben zu führen - so gut es in diesen Tagen eben ging. Sie fremdelte, als sie Bellatrix im Tropfenden Kessel sah. Ihr Blick huschte über die Gestalt ihrer Tochter und Druella stellte fest, wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte. Glücklicherweise erinnerte sich nicht an das, was Bella ihr vor Jahren angetan hatte, dennoch befiel sie ein komisches Gefühl, wann immer sie an sie dachte oder eben jetzt, wenn sie sie sah. Bellatrix war nun 26 Jahre alt und Druella kam nicht umhin, ihr Aussehen zu bewundern. Die großen dunklen Augen und Locken, die blasse Alabasterhaut, die schlanke Silhouette, die sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Sie war wunderschön. Aber der Zug um ihren Mund war nicht gefühlskalt, er war grausam. "Du hast Spaß am töten.", sagte sie zu ihrer ältesten Tochter, die sich so verändert hatte und bewirkte, dass Bella ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. "Kämpfst du noch für deine Ideale oder nur noch um des Tötens willen?" - "Leben und Tod sind ein einziger Kreislauf, Mutter.", hatte Bellatrix schlagfertig, aber gereizt geantwortet. "Es macht mir Freude, Widernatürliches in den Tod zu schicken. Es ist eine Art Katharsis. Wenn sich meine Ideale geändert hätten, würde es keinen Spaß mehr machen."

Schließlich aber mussten der Dunkle Lord und seine Todesser feststellen, dass Ideale, Spaß und Können alleine nicht reichten. Die Riesen fielen und mit ihnen wendete sich das Blatt. In jeder Woche hatten sie Verluste zu beklagen. Immer wieder sah Bellatrix grotesk zugerichtete, verrenkt daliegende Leichen von Todessern. Bekannte. Freunde. Manchmal sogar Verwandte. "Sie sind nicht besser als wir.", sagte sie jeden Tag zu Rodolphus. "Letztlich kämpfen sie mit den gleichen Waffen - und sehen nicht, dass sie Ihresgleichen, natürliche Zauberer und Hexen, umbringen." Als sie dies sagte, entging Bellatrix, dass die gegnerische Seite fast das Gleiche hätte sagen können. Schließlich aber wurde dem Dunklen Lord die bedrohlichste aller Nachrichten während des Krieges übermittelt. Severus Snape, ein Todesser, der erst kurze Zeit dem Dunklen Lord diente, hatte Dumbledore im Gespräch mit einer Seherin belauscht, die eine Prophezeiung ausgesprochen hatte. Sie betraf ein Baby, gemeinsamer Sohn zweier Ordensmitglieder, das im Juli 1980 geboren worden war und die Macht hatte, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Zwei Kinder kamen infrage. Longbottoms und Potters Sprössling. Beide im Alter ihres neuen Neffen Draco, der Sohn Narcissas und Lucius, den Bellatrix als Kind nie zu Gesicht bekommen sollte. Am 31. Oktober 1981 schließlich trug sich zu, was sich Bellatrix in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht hätte vorstellen können. Der Dunkle Lord fiel. Er tötete Lily Potter, er tötete James Potter und er scheiterte an ihrem Sohn Harry. Bella kann sich bis heute nicht erklären, was der Junge an sich hatte, das den Todesfluch abprallen ließ und reflektierte, doch in dem Moment, in dem sie von seinem Fall erfuhr, war es ihr auch egal. Fakt war: Ihr Meister war verschwunden und Bellatrix' Welt schien zusammenzubrechen. Tagelang empfand sie tiefe, stille Trauer. Sie hatte sich niemals eine Welt ohne den Dunklen Lord vorstellen können. Sie erinnerte sich kaum noch an die Zeit, bevor sie wusste, wer er war. Es war kein Wunder, dass ihre Trauer schnell in Zorn umschlug. Die feiernden Hexen und Zauberer zu sehen, die den "Tod" des gefürchtetsten Magiers aller Zeiten bejubelten und Baby Potter priesen, waren ihr zuwider. Am liebsten hätte sie sich eigenhändig auf die Suche nach dem Jungen gemacht, um ihn kurzerhand - ohne langes Intermezzo - zu töten. Doch der Knilch war sie vom Erdboden verschluckt - fort. Tot war er nicht, so viel war klar. Jemand musste ihn "in Sicherheit" gebracht haben. Dumbledore steckte dahinter. Doch es half nichts, Bellatrix hatte eine dunkle Art von Respekt vor diesem Schwachkopf und suchte stattdessen nach dem von beiden, der mehr bedeutete: Dem Dunklen Lord. Sie reisten nach Osteuropa, suchten nach ihrem Meister in Albanien. Ihr und Rodolphus schlossen sich auch sein Bruder Rabastan und der junge Barty Crouch an. Bellatrix wollte weder rasten noch ruhen, ehe sie ihren Meister gefunden hatte. Der, der ihrem Leben Sinn und Freude geschenkt hatte. Doch die Suche blieb ergebnislos und die Todesser entschlossen sich, eine andere Taktik zu verfolgen.


	11. Vierzehn loyale Jahre in Askaban

**» VIERZEHN LOYALE JAHRE IN ASKABAN **

_1981. 1982 - 1996_

Gemeinsam suchten sie in einer kalten, stürmischen Novembernacht das Haus der Longbottoms auf. Mutter, Vater, Kind. Sie alle lebten noch, waren von dem Dunklen Lord verschont geblieben. Doch in ihrem Haus trafen sie nur auf die beiden Ordensmitglieder, der Junge war fort. Doch dies war völlig egal. Bellatrix war sich sicher, dass diese beiden, Frank und Alice Longbottom, Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort ihres Meisters hatten. Er konnte nicht tot sein. Er war nicht tot. Hätten seine Todesser es nicht spüren müssen, wenn er gestorben wäre? Bellas unerschöpflicher Glauben und ihre Hoffnung trieben sie zum Äußersten. Es war eine lange, harte Befragung. Die beiden Auroren waren jung, unerfahren und sie hatten sie völlig überrumpelt. Sie hatten keine Chance. Bellatrix weitete den Zugang zu ihrem Geist, kramte in Erinnerungen herum, sorgte für psychische Schmerzen. Gleichzeitig verzichtete sie nicht auf den Cruciatus-Fluch, ließ sie die größten Schmerzen empfinden, gemeinsam, aber auch abwechselnd. Sie ließ ihn sich am Boden winden, während Bella sie zwang, ihn dabei anzuschauen. Doch es half nichts. Kein brauchbares Wort kam über ihre Lippen, sie schienen fest versiegelt zu sein. Es dauerte lange, viel zu lange und Bella wurde immer ungeduldiger und grausamer. Bis sie in einem Anfall aus Erschöpfung die Kontrolle verlor. Denn die Longbottoms begannen miteinander zu reden. Geflüsterte Liebesbeteuerungen und Abschiedsworte wollten Bella schier um den Verstand bringen. Und so sprach sie ein letztes Mal den Fluch Crucio! , den ihnen den ihren zu nehmen sollte.

Dann ging alles plötzlich ganz schnell. Sie sackten zusammen, alle beide, bewusstlos. Bella wusste, dass sie nie wieder wirkliches Bewusstsein erlangen würden. Sie starrte sie an, Frau und Mann, und fühlte sich plötzlich seltsam leer. Reinblüter, die ihr Leben so verschwendet hatten. Die Dreißigjährige kam sich plötzlich sehr alt vor, sie war müde und erschöpft. War es Resignation, die sie spürte? Reue? Sie hob den Zauberstab, um den letzten der drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche zu sprechen. Reinblüter sollten nicht völlig würdelos den Rest ihres Lebens vor sich hin vegetieren. Doch im nächsten Moment stürzten Auroren in den Raum, sahen, dass sie zu spät waren und griffen sofort an. Bellatrix flog der Zauberstab urplötzlich aus der Hand, sie konnte selbst nicht mehr angreifen und verlor, schutzlos, wie sie plötzlich war, das Bewusstsein, getroffen von einem Schockzauber der Auroren. Sie fand ihr Bewusstsein erst wieder, als sie in einer Zelle saß. Erst dachte sie, sie wäre schon in Askaban, dem gefürchteten Zauberergefängnis. Auch sie fürchtete sich davor und die Hexe war geneigt, in Tränen auszubrechen, als sie realisierte, dass die Kälte der Dementoren fehlte. Rodolphus saß direkt neben ihr und gab ihr mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie noch in England waren - genauer gesagt im Keller des Zaubereiministeriums. Ein kurzer Wortwechsel, ein intensiver Blick und ihnen beiden war bewusst, was kommen würde und wie sie sich zu verhalten hatten. So hielt sich Bellatrix auch so aufrecht, wie sie es in ihrer Kindheit gelernt hatte, als sie in den Gerichtsaal geführt wurde und sich die Ketten um Füße und Hände schlangen, sobald sie sich gesetzt hatte. Doch dieser Stuhl war ihr Thron und Bellatrix seine Königin - niemand würde sie dauerhaft aufhalten können. Nicht anders teilte sie dies Bartemius Crouch senior mit, der ihren gemeinsamen Prozess leitete. Sie leugnete nichts. Andere Todesser wie zum Beispiel Malfoy hatten alles abgestritten. Das hatte sie nicht nötig. Sie waren die treuesten Diener des Dunklen Lords, sie hatten immer nach ihm gesucht. Sie würden warten. Warten, bis er wieder kommen würde. Und das würde er, so viel war sicher. Die Hexe nahm es mit stoischer Gelassenheit hin, als Barty Crouch die vier Todesser zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilte. Völlig egal. Fürs Erste hatte sie ihren Soll erfüllt und diese Gewissheit würde ihr durch die Trostlosigkeit Askabans helfen.

Askaban war noch imposanter und einschüchternder, als Bellatrix es sich vorgestellt hatte. Doch Angst war etwas für die schwachen Glieder der Nahrungskette. Bella war viel zu stolz, um eine Gefühlsregung erkennen zu geben, als sich das dicke und hohe Portal des Gefängnisses hinter ihr geräuschvoll schloss und die Kälte der Dementoren sie willkommen hieß. Schon bald wäre sie ohnehin nicht mehr dazu fähig gewesen. Die Zellen waren dunkel und klein. Man trennte die vier Todesser so gut es ging voneinander. Barty sah Bellatrix am Tag ihrer Ankunft in Askaban am 30. November 1981 zum letzten Mal. Rabastan bekam eine Zelle, die weit von der Ihrigen entfernt lag. Wie das Leben so spielte, blieb Rodolphus in der Nähe, bekam eine Zelle zugewiesen, die gegenüber von ihrer lag. Man konnte sich nicht berühren, aber sehen. Und wenn einem die Zunge nicht zu schwer war, dann war es sogar möglich zu reden. Dies kam in den ersten Tagen sogar vor. Es waren Belanglosigkeiten, die sie austauschten, über alles Wichtige hatten sie schon oft gesprochen, bevor sie auch nur die Tat begangen hatten, für die sie nun im Gefängnis saßen. Sie wussten beide sowieso, dass sie nun nur eins tun konnten: Warten und überleben. Das Überleben erwies sich als äußerst knifflig. Die Häftlinge wurden mit Essen versorgt, ja, und es gab hin und wieder auch die Gelegenheit, sich zu waschen. Ansonsten wurden sie gehalten wie Tiere. Das Schlimmste jedoch war die Anwesenheit der Dementoren. In all den Jahren sah Bellatrix nicht einmal einen menschlichen Wärter. Nein - da war nur die brutale Stille dieser Ungeheuer und die grenzenlose Kälte, die sie verströmten. Kälte, die ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Körper jagte und nach ihren Gefühlen griff - den guten Gefühlen. Sie glitten stündlich an den Zellen der Inhaftierten vorbei, um sie daran zu erinnern, wo sie waren, um aus ihnen jedes Glück herauszusaugen, das noch vorhanden war. Es verging keine Nacht, in der Bella nicht von dem rasselnden Atem der Dementoren aufwachte.

Es blieb nicht aus, dass sie in ihrer Zelle tobte, fluchte, wie am Spieß schrie und versuchte, Zauber zu bewirken. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es unmöglich war, ohne Zauberstab aus einem Gefängnis wie Askaban auszubrechen. Man hatte ihr ihn abgenommen. Bellatrix hatte keine Ahnung, ob ihr Zauberstab noch existierte, oder längst in irgendeinem Ofen verbrannt worden war. Dieses Nichtwissen tat weh und machte sie noch wütender, denn sie fühlte sich wie ein widernatürlicher Muggel, völlig hilflos, völlig nutzlos. Tief in der Nacht hörte man die Gefangenen schluchzen und weinen, entweder voller Wut oder Reue. In den ersten Wochen noch verachtete Bellatrix diese schwachen Menschen, bald aber fand sie sich selbst eines Nachts in Tränen aufgelöst wieder. Sie war schockiert darüber, dass sie es gar nicht merkte, wie die salzigen Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Sie war eine erwachsene Frau, sie war stolz auf das, was sie getan hatte, außerdem war sie stark und hatte eigentlich keinen Grund, an Askaban zu zerbrechen. "Kontrolle.", flüsterte sie sich selbst zu. "Kontrolle und warten. Irgendwann holt er dich hier raus. Irgendwann. Du musst nur warten, Bellatrix, nur warten." Sie redete oft mit sich selbst, denn das waren die ergiebigsten und tröstlichsten Gespräche. Es gab Wochen, vielleicht sogar Monate, in denen sie Rodolphus nur sah, wenn er das Essen, das an der Tür seiner Zelle abgestellt wurde, zu sich nahm. Manchmal tauschten sie glasige, nicht gänzlich bewusste Blicke aus, die sich nach diesem Kontakt wieder schärften. Bellatrix wurde klar, dass sie begann, die guten Dinge ihres Lebens allmählich zu vergessen. Sie musste sich daran erinnern. An ihren Hogwartsbrief. Den Moment, in dem der Sprechende Hut verkündete, dass sie eine Slytherin sei. Die Duelle mit Sirius. Die Gespräche mit Narcissa. Die Momente mit ihrer Slytherin-Clique. Das erste Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord. Die wilde Knutscherei mit Rodolphus am letzten Abend in Hogwarts. Der Unterricht beim Dunklen Lord. Die Nacht, in der ihr das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt wurde. Sie musste es sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, es sollte die Schreie übertönen. Jeffersons Flehen. Die Gesichter der Bones. Longbottoms Schluchzen. Da waren aber auch Andromeda, Narcissa, ihr Vater, Sirius, Snape und schließlich auch der Dunkle Lord. Sie glaubte, ihre Stimmen zu hören, wenn die Dementoren vor ihrer Zelle zum Stehen kamen und sich ihre Kapuzen nach unten senkten, damit sie sehen konnten, ob sie noch lebte. Anfangs schoss Bellatrix ihnen wütende Blicke zu, irgendwann merkte sie, dass es nichts brachte. Sie waren einfacher stoischer als sie. Nun, das war in der Regel keine Kunst, in diesem Falle aber schon. Am lautesten war Druellas Stimme. Sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Mutter es vergessen hatte, doch diese ihrer Taten war die einzige, die Bellatrix jemals wirklich bereute. "Nein, Bella ... nicht ... bitte."

Eines Tages - Bellatrix versuchte gerade zu schlafen, das Wachsein war erschöpfend - hörte sie Druellas Stimme wieder. "Sei still.", flüsterte Bellatrix, sie wusste, dass das nur die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf waren, die zu ihr sprachen. Doch diesmal verstummte Druella nicht. Als Bella die Augen aufschlug, realisierte sie, dass ihre Mutter leibhaftig in ihrer Zelle stand. Am liebsten wäre Bellatrix aufgesprungen und schreiend auf sie zugestürmt, um sie mit den eigenen Händen umzubringen. Dafür, dass sie sie zurückgehalten und schließlich ganz hatte gehen lassen, sich nicht mehr darum geschert hatte, was mit ihrer ältesten Tochter geschah. Aber wie war das? Kontrolle war besser. "Kind, wie siehst du nur aus?", flüsterte Druella und der Schrecken stand ihr wieder ins Gesicht geschrieben. Bella wusste nicht, wie sie aussah. Sie wollte es nicht wissen. Ihr Aussehen war immer wichtig gewesen, bis sie nach Askaban kam. Sie war immer eine Schönheit gewesen. Druella sah, wie die Schönheit von ihr abblätterte wie verwelkte Rosenblüten. Man konnte sie erahnen, doch sie war vergangen. Die Zähne ihrer Tochter waren schlecht, die Haare und Hände ungepflegt. Ein Fieber hatte ihre Augen befallen, ein Fieber, das dem Wahnsinn gleichkam. "Du siehst nicht besser aus.", entgegnete Bellatrix ausspuckend und funkelte ihre Mutter wütend an, die sehr viel älter aussah als bei dem letzten Mal, als sie sich gesehen hatte. "Welches Datum haben wir?", sagte Bellatrix müde, stand auf und streckte unauffällig ihre schmerzenden Glieder. "Wir haben den 28. November 1991.", entgegnete die Ältere still und Bella begann sich unter ihrem Blick zu winden. 1991 ... "10 Jahre? Du hast 10 Jahre gebraucht, um mich besuchen zu kommen? Du solltest dich was schämen.", ätzte Bella, die begriffen hatte, dass sie heute Geburtstag hatte und schnell ausrechnete, wie alt sie nun also war. "Also, ich bin nun also 40. Wo ist mein Geschenk?", sagte sie auf eine kindische Art und Weise und taxierte ihre Mutter mit einem harten Blick. Diese straffte den Körper, hob den Kopf an und sagte schließlich: "Dein Vater ist vor einigen Monaten gestorben. Ich dachte, das solltest du wissen." Es war ein Schock für die Vierzigjährige. Irgendwie hatte sie in der Illusion gelebt, ihre Eltern würden ewig leben. Sie schluckte, dann hob sie das Kinn an, Druella nicht unähnlich. "Gut. Ich hatte sowieso nicht erwartet, ihm noch mal zu begegnen. Ich hoffe, er musste nicht lange leiden." Druella, die Bellatrix' Gefühlskälte gewohnt war, zuckte nicht mit der Wimper. "Er wurde getötet. Es ging sehr schnell." Nun wallte doch wieder Zorn in ihr hoch. Die Gleichgültigkeit fiel von der Hexe ab. "Wer war es?" - "Es war ein Auror." - "Wie ist sein Name?" - "Rufus Scrimgeour." - "Was für einen Grund hatte er, ihn zu töten? Der Dunkle Lord ist noch immer fort.", Bellatrix rieb sich gedankenverloren über den linken Unterarm. In der Zeit des Krieges hatte sie sich so sehr an das Brennen des Dunklen Mals gewöhnt, dass sie es nun schmerzlich vermisste. "Er hatte den Jungen aufgespürt. Er hat mir nichts davon gesagt, er hat es keinem gesagt. Aber Cygnus wusste, wo er war. POTTER. Deswegen mussten sie ihn töten." - "Sie werden es bereuen. Sobald ich wieder in England bin, werden sie es bereuen. Um das zu hören, bist du doch gekommen, nicht wahr?" Druella schlug die Augen nieder. "Vielleicht. Doch es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass du jemals wieder diese Zelle verlassen wirst." - "Falsch, Mutter. Es ist nur eine Frage von Zeit, bis der Dunkle Lord wieder kommt und dann wird er uns hier rausholen. Ich muss mich nur in Geduld üben." - "Du und Geduld? Lächerlich." - "Du könntest mir natürlich helfen, wenn du wolltest, und meine Haft verkürzen." - "Wie sollte ich das bitte anstellen?" - "Man munkelt, dass Barty Crouch und seine Mutter die Plätze tauschten." - "Ich soll mich für dich opfern?" - "Du bist doch meine Mutter, oder nicht?" Doch Druella sagte nichts mehr, erblasste und Bella sah ihr an, wie ungeheuerlich sie es fand, worum ihre Tochter sie bat. "Nein. Nein, ich habe ein Leben. Narcissa ... Draco. Er ist dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts gekommen ... ich kann nicht, ich bin fast sechzig Jahre alt, ich will nicht ..." Bellatrix stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus, das schon bald hysterisch wurde und die Raben aufschreckte, die sich oberhalb der Zellen immer auf dem Dach niederließen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich nicht mehr vor Lachen krümmte und in der Lage war, ihre Mutter wieder anzuschauen. Druella starrte sie entgeistert an, ihre Lippen begannen zu beben. "Druella Black. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich darum bitten? Nein! Ich lebe nicht in dem Irrglauben, dass du mir auch nur ein einziges Mal helfen würdest. Du wolltest, dass ich ein anderes Leben führe und hast alles dafür getan, dass ich so werde, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast. Aber du hast versagt! Du hast versagt! Ich würde mich niemals von dir befreien lassen, nein! Ich sitze meine Strafe ab und warte darauf, dass er kommt. Er wird der Welt zeigen, wie falsch all jene lagen, die glaubten, er sei für immer verschwunden! Ebenso wie jene, die ihn verleugneten und jene, die ihn vergaßen. Du gehörst zu der letzten Sorte, Mutter. Geh nach Hause, geh zu Narcissa und lebe dein Leben. Wer weiß, wie lange es noch währt. Doch vielleicht, vielleicht sehen wir uns noch rechtzeitig wieder.", sprach Bellatrix und war ihrer Mutter immer näher gekommen. Dann wandte sie sich abrupt ab, schritt wieder tiefer in die Zelle hinein, aufrecht, überzeugt, stolz, und drehte sich nicht um, bis Druella sie verlassen hatte.

Wochenlang dachte Bellatrix über das Gespräch nach, fühlte wieder starke Gefühle wie Hass und Mordlust in sich aufsteigen und zog daraus die Kraft, nicht wieder im Nebel zu versinken. Rufus Scrimgeour hatte ihren Vater getötet. Bella nahm sich vor, ihn zu rächen. Das würde zwar nicht als Allererstes auf der Liste stehen, die sie abarbeiten musste, wenn sie endlich hier heraus kam, aber sie notierte es sich gedanklich. Cygnus war immer ein guter Vater gewesen, weniger stark als Druella, aber dies konnte man ihm wohl kaum vorwerfen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mit Druella niemals mehr ein normales Gespräch führen würde. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der sie sich ähnlicher gewesen waren. Doch das war heute anders. "Wie gut, dass sie wenigstens noch ein Kind hat, das ihrer Meinung nach gelungen ist.", dachte Bellatrix bitter. Narcissa. Obwohl sie definitiv auch großen Groll gegen die jüngere Schwester hegte, sehnte sie sich nach ihrer Nähe. Warum kam sie sie niemals besuchen? Ein anderer Gedanke, mit dem sie sich beschäftigte, war Druellas Bemerkung, dass Draco nun Hogwarts besuchte. Denn wenn Draco nun elf Jahre alt war, bedeutete das, dass auch Potter in die erste Klasse ging. In Hogwarts. War nicht Snape in Hogwarts? Hatte der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht angewiesen, Dumbledores Vertrauen zu gewinnen und Lehrer zu spielen? Vielleicht, so dachte Bellatrix damals, würde sie schon bald davon hören, dass das Potter-Gör gestorben war. Umgebracht von Snape. Sollte er tatsächlich ein ebenso treuer Todesser sein wie sie es war, dann, so war sie sich sicher, würde er es tun.

Doch die Zeit verstrich ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Doch Bellatrix gab sich nun mehr Mühe, in Erinnerung zu behalten, welches Datum sie schrieben und begann, sich die Zeit nach Askaban auszumalen. Es war wohl ihr unerschütterlicher Glauben an das Ende dieser harten Zeit, der sie vor den Dementoren bewahrte und nicht komplett wahnsinnig werden ließ. Sie spürte nicht wirklich, dass sie sich verändert hatte. Sie war dreißig Jahre alt gewesen, als sie weggesperrt worden war, also noch eine relativ junge Frau. Schon damals neigte sie zu mentaler Instabilität. Mittlerweile war sie eine Frau über vierzig und die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, die Selbstgespräche und der ständige Entzug von positiven Gefühlen machten ihr zu schaffen. All dies rief sowohl psychische als auch physische Schäden auf. Doch da waren auch immer wieder freudige Ereignisse, die sie plötzlich zu spüren bekam. Ihr Mal hatte sich viele Jahre nicht bemerkbar gemacht. Doch nun spürte sie immer wieder ein unangenehmes Ziepen am Unterarm, mal schwächer, mal heftiger. Als sie es das erste Mal empfand, konnte sie es nicht fassen, glaubte, sie halluzinierte. Aber die Kontinuität des Schmerzes ließ sie Kraft daraus ziehen. Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Er würde wieder kommen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange.

Als sie in einer warmen Nacht im Sommer 1995 plötzlich erwachte, hatte sie starke Schmerzen im linken Arm. Minutenlang wusste sie nicht, woher sie kamen, ehe sie ein Keuchen in der gegenüberliegenden Zelle hörte. Rodolphus. Sie stürzte aus der Dunkelheit zum Gitter und sah ihren Gatten im Mondlicht kauern. Er hatte den Ärmel seines Hemdes hochgekrempelt und begutachtete seinen linken Unterarm. Voller Hast und Eile, riss auch Bellatrix am Ärmel ihres Kleides herum und schließlich sah sie es: Das Mal, das brannte und sich in grün-schwarzer Farbe grotesk von ihrem Unterarm abhob. Die Schlange schien sich zu bewegen, alles daran wirkte in Aufruhr und vermittelte einen Ruf - er war wieder da. Er war wieder da! Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren sprang Bellatrix aus der Hocke in die Höhe und führte einen albernen, kindischen Freudentanz auf. Sogleich spürte sie, wie die Dementoren - geradezu irritiert von ihrer Unruhe - auf ihre Zelle zuglitten, doch ihre negative Aura konnte ihr in diesen Momenten rein gar nichts anhaben. Sie war immun. Sie war nur zu einem Gedanken fähig: Ihr Meister war wieder da, sie durfte ihn wieder sehen, mit ihm reden, ihm dienen! Er würde sie befreien und zu sich holen, er würde ihre jahrelange Loyalität belohnen! Die grauen Jahre in Askaban hatten ein Ende - bald, sehr bald!

Doch ihr Meister ließ sich einige Monate Zeit, bevor er seinen inhaftierten Todessern in Askaban zur Flucht verhalf. Bellatrix musste über ein halbes Jahr warten, bevor er sie endlich im Januar 1996 von ihren Qualen erlöste und die Dementoren auf seine Seite gezogen hatte. Es war mitten in der Nacht, als eine gewaltige Explosion die Fensterseiten sämtlicher Zellen wegriss und stürmischer Wind ihr entgegenwehte, als Bellatrix auf die Kante zuging, an deren Unterseite sich ein tiefer Abgrund erstreckte. Das erste Mal spürte sie wieder etwas Stärkeres als einen Luftzug im Gesicht. Es war wundervoll. Die bedrückende Enge der Zelle wich von ihrer Brust, sie konnte freier atmen. Sie WAR frei! Angesichts dieser Tatsache begann sie laut zu lachen. Die grauen Zeiten waren vorbei, vorbei, vorbei! Jahrelang hatte Askaban sie festgehalten und nun verschwanden sie mir nichts dir nichts aus dieser düsteren Festung - es grenzte fast an Komik, wie einfach alles plötzlich war. Sie konnte nicht anders: Noch während sie sich in Reichweite befanden und in Richtung Freiheit flogen, warf Bellatrix einen letzten Blick auf die Festung Askaban, sah zu ihrem Ehemann und Rabastan und jauchzte laut, so dass das Heulen des Windes mit ihrer Stimme verschmolz.


	12. Die Vergangenheit, die zurückkehrte

**» DIE VERGANGENHEIT, DIE ZURÜCKKEHRTE **

_1996 - 1997_

Bellatrix und Rodolphus fanden zunächst Zuflucht bei Narcissa und ihrer Familie. Es war merkwürdig, nach all den Jahren ihre jüngste Schwester wiederzusehen und festzustellen, dass aus dem jungen Ding eine stolze, erwachsene Frau geworden war. Selbst Bellatrix musste sich eingestehen, dass sie glücklich an Lucius' Seite wirkte und keineswegs unglücklich und verschämt, wie sie Druella prophezeit hatte. Erstaunlicherweise schien Narcissa vielmehr unglücklich zu sein, ihre ältere Schwester bei sich zu haben. Nach über vierzehn Jahren hatte die älteste der Black-Schwestern erwartet, dass Narcissa sich freuen würde, sie zu sehen. Vielmehr gewann Bella im Stillen den Eindruck, dass auch Narcissa zu jenen zählte, die den Dunklen Lord vergessen hatten - und auch vergessen wollten. Sie schob den Gedanken daran, dass Narcissa womöglich auch eine Verräterin war, beiseite, beschwor Narcissa, sich nun ebenfalls aktiv ihrer Gemeinschaft anzuschließen und scheiterte. Sie stellte fest, dass sie Narcissa mit ihren feurigen Überzeugungsreden nicht mehr beeindrucken konnte, sie war zu gefestigt in ihrem Leben, als dass sie sich von irgendjemandem zu irgendetwas zwingen ließ. Dennoch befand Bella, dass sie sich viel zu sehr von Lucius in ihrem Freiraum beengen ließ, auch wenn es zwischen den beiden verdammt nach Liebe aussah. Eine andere, als die, die sie mit Rodolphus verband. Rodolphus - es war merkwürdig, neben ihm zu stehen und zu gehen, aber auch, ihn berühren zu können und mit ihm zu reden. Sie waren sich ein wenig fremd geworden und es fiel Bellatrix schwer, ihn nicht alle paar Stunden anzubrüllen, weil sie sich von ihm belästigt oder genervt fühlte. Überhaupt war diese Zeit, die ersten Monate in Freiheit, überaus schwer für die schwarzhaarige Todesserin. Oft saßen sie untätig im Salon vor dem Kamin herum und starrten ins Feuer. Unruhige, nervöse Geister, deren Sehnsucht nach einem Kampf immer größer wurde, je mehr Zeit verstrich. Viel Abwechslung gab es nicht, denn es wäre ein fatale Fehler gewesen, ungeschützt das Haus zu verlassen. Denn ihr Verschwinden aus Askaban war - natürlich - nicht unbemerkt geblieben und die ausgebrochenen Todesser - 10 an der Zahl - wurden im ganzen Land und über die Landesgrenzen hinaus gesucht. Bellatrix bekam die "Wanted"-Poster, die sie selbst vor 14 Jahren zeigten, selbst auf einem ihrer seltenen Ausflüge in die Nokturngasse zu Borgin & Burkes zu Gesicht. "Nur 1.000 Galleonen für meinen Kopf?", sagte sie trocken zu Rodolphus, als sie vor dem Plakat stand und es las. "Das Zaubereiministerium war schon immer über die Maßen geizig." Dennoch war mit den Auroren nicht zu scherzen und so hielten sich sowohl Bellatrix als auch Rodolphus zurück. Außerdem fanden sie trotz Ausgangsverbot Beschäftigung. In den vergangenen vierzehn Jahren hatten sie sich weder duelliert noch gezaubert - beide waren also ein wenig eingerostet. Glücklicherweise besaßen die Malfoys einen großen Ballsaal, der von dem Höllenpaar kurzerhand in einen Duell- und Kampfsaal umfunktioniert wurde. Nicht selten hörte man Scheiben splittern, Wände zerbersten und Türen explodieren. Es war unverschämt, wie die beiden in dem Haus von Bellatrix' Schwester wüteten und Narcissas und Lucius' Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Das Training war für sie befreiend, Bella liebte es, wieder ins Schwitzen zu kommen und sich schnell zu bewegen. In Askaban hatte sie zu wenig Bewegung bekommen, hier konnte sie sich hingegen endlich austoben. Selbstverständlich verzichteten beide auf schwarzmagische Flüche, allerdings zeigte das Training doch seine Wirkung: Ihre Reaktionen waren schneller und sie durchschauten wieder die Strategien des anderen. Nach fünf Monaten fühlte sich Bellatrix wieder fit. Ein Gefühl, das sich nicht zu früh einstellte: Denn der Dunkle Lord benötigte ihre Dienste.

Es war, als hätten die vierzehn Jahre in Askaban gar nicht existiert. Die Vergangenheit kehrte zurück - und mit ihr die Diskussion um die Prophezeiung der Wahrsagerin Sybill Trelawney, die Severus Snape nur zu Teilen angehört hatte. Für umso wichtiger hielt es der Dunkle Lord, nun ihren genauen Wortlaut anzuhören - war es ihm doch ein Jahr zuvor noch immer nicht gelungen, Harry Potter zu töten. Bellatrix verstand schnell, dass es bei zukünftigen Missionen immer nur um eines gehen würde: Den Jungen. Der Dunkle Lord musste ihn persönlich töten. Schon bald hasste Bellatrix den Potter-Jungen ebenso stark wie der Dunkle Lord und sehnte seinen Tod herbei. So war es kein Wunder, dass sie am 18. Juni 1996 in vorderster Front neben Lucius stand, als sie in der Halle der Prophezeiungen in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums auf Potter und seine Freunde trafen. Der Junge erinnerte sie direkt an James Potter. Er war genauso überheblich und frech und reizte sie bis aufs Blut mit seinen schamlosen Kommentaren in Bezug auf das Blut ihres Meisters. Und doch war er auf ihre List, ihn hierher zu locken, hereingefallen. Doch sie brauchten ihn - nur er konnte die Prophezeiung nehmen. Er oder der Dunkle Lord persönlich. Potter gab nicht kampflos auf. Es gab eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd, in deren Verlauf es den Gören sogar gelang, manche von ihnen auszuschalten. Als sie die Kinder in einem Raum zusammengedrängt vorfand, gab sie alles, um die Prophezeiung aus Potters Händen zu bekommen. Sie war schon immer schlau gewesen, was das Durchschauen von Beziehungen und Bestechung anbelangte. Also schnappte sie sich Longbottoms Sprössling und machte Anstalten ihn zu foltern - es war wie in den guten alten Zeiten, es erfüllte sie mit einer seltsamen Ekstase, dass sie nun die Chance dazu erhielt, der ganzen Familie Longbottom ihren Stempel zu verpassen. Doch sie wurde überraschenderweise daran gehindert, denn ein zweiter ins Leben gerufene Orden des Phönix tauchte urplötzlich auf und der Kampf wurde härter. Dennoch war Bellatrix in ihrem Element, sah sich plötzlich ihrer Nichte Nymphadora gegenüber stehen und knockte sie aus. Kaum war sie mit ihr fertig, stand ihr plötzlich Sirius gegenüber und raubte ihr für einen Moment den Atem. Sie hatte ihn seit der Schulzeit nicht mehr gesehen - nur Geschichten wurden über ihn erzählt. Er hatte ebenfalls in Askaban gesessen - des mehrfachen Mordes angeklagt. Morde, die Wurmschwanz begangen hatte. Bellatrix hatte sich amüsiert, als es hieß, der gefährliche Massenmörder Sirius Black sei ausgebrochen - dabei war Sirius schon immer zu weich gewesen, um jemanden umzubringen. Das zeigte sich auch am heutigen Abend. Das Duell mit ihm machte Spaß, es erinnerte sie an ihre Kindheit. Nur war es härter, schneller, gefährlicher. Er war ein guter Gegner, fast ebenso stark wie sie, doch er war auch leichtsinnig. Als er ihr ins Gesicht lachte, wurde sie wütend. Und eine wütende Bellatrix Lestrange war immer tödlich. Mit einem gut gezielten Fluch traf sie ihn in die Brust und er taumelte durch den mysteriösen Vorhang, der sich als einziges Requisit im Raum befand. Und sobald er hindurch fiel, wusste sie, dass sie ihn getötet hatte. Sie hatte schon immer gewusst, dass sie besser war als er. Sie hatte Sirius Black getötet. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, doch sie hatte nicht viel Zeit, sich zu freuen: Der nächste Kampf begann, diesmal forderte sie Kingsley Shacklebolt heraus. Doch ihr entging nicht, wie aufgebracht Potter war, denn sie spürte seine hasserfüllten Blicke in ihrem Rücken. Pures Adrenalin durchströmte sie, als sie die Treppe hoch zur Tür eilte. Sie liebe das Katz-und-Maus-Spiel. Im letzten Moment bekam sie mit, dass Dumbledore, der inzwischen ebenfalls aufgetaucht war, seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet und einen Schockzauber abgeschossen hatte. Blitzschnell riss sie den Arm hoch und schützte sich mit einem Protego, um den Zauber abzuwehren. Mit Erfolg. Zugegebenermaßen war Dumbledore ein Zauberer, mit dem man nicht spaßen sollte, doch sie war stark genug, um ihn zu blocken. In der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums hatte er sie schließlich eingeholt, Potter. Sie hatte ihn also genau da, wo sie ihn haben wollte. Und es amüsierte sie ungemein, was er ihr da hinterher brüllte! Der Junge schien von so viel Hass erfüllt zu sein wie nie in seinem Leben, wollte den Cruciatus-Fluch gegen sie verwenden. Bellatrix hatte nicht erwartet, dass diese Mission so viel Spaß machen würde und gab dem Jungen eine kleine Unterrichtsstunde in der richtigen Anwendung des Cruciatus-Fluchs. Er war nicht besonders talentiert, als er sie traf, spürte sie kaum einen Schmerz. Am Boden liegend lachte sie ihn spöttisch aus. Er war ein gutes Opfer, er war absolut empfänglich für ihre Provokationen und sie hätte sich nur zu gerne weiter mit ihm beschäftigt. Doch dann tauchte er auf und nachdem auch Dumbledore sich hoch in die Eingangshalle gekrüppelt hatte, fand sich Bellatrix plötzlich eingeklemmt von einer überlebensgroßen Brunnenstaue in einer Ecke der Eingangshalle. Atemlos sah sie den Kampf zwischen den beiden größten Zauberern aller Zeiten an, nicht ohne sich hin und wieder zu sorgen, denn normalerweise siegte der Dunkle Lord in jedem seiner Duelle. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt, jemandem gegenüber zu stehen, der ihm tatsächlich die Stirn bieten konnte. Und doch fiel ihr Blick in diesen Momenten auch auf Potter und ihr wurde bewusst, dass er es war, der ihren Meister schon mal in die Knie gezwungen hatte. Warum auch immer. Wie konnte ein Junger, der so schwach war, dass er ihr nicht die geringsten Schmerzen zufügen konnte, den größten Magier aller Zeiten einst getötet haben? Sie kam nicht dazu, diese Frage eingehend zu bedenken, plötzlich tauchten aus allen angrenzenden Kaminen Menschen auf, Ministeriumsarbeiter, und schließlich der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge persönlich. Als er geschockt stehenblieb und ihren Meister ansah, wurde ihr klar: Jetzt mussten sie sich nicht mehr verstecken. Er war offiziell wieder da. Der Dunkle Lord, der sich ihrer Anwesenheit bewusst gewesen war, drehte sich abrupt um, eilte zu ihr, zerrte sie unter der Statue hervor und apparierte, sie am Ärmel ihres Kleides berührend. Bellatrix war dankbar für diese persönliche Rettung und sah sich in ihrer Meinung bestätigt, dass sie bei ihm die erste Geige spielte. Lucius war nicht länger eine Konkurrenz - er hatte die Chance sich zu beweisen vertan. Alle Todesser, die im Ministerium zugegen waren, wurden gefangen und erneut nach Askaban gebracht. Es war nur obligatorisch, denn Bella wusste, dass sie wieder frei kommen würden, und doch war sie heil froh, dass sie Askaban nicht wieder sehen musste.

Stattdessen verbrachte sie den Sommer 1996 erneut im Anwesen der Malfoys und lernte endlich ihren Neffen Draco kennen. Sie hatte sich bisher nicht viele Gedanken um den Jungen gemacht, hatte nicht mal bewusst wahrgenommen, dass sie schon seit Jahren eine "Tante" war. Nun aber nahm sie dies umso bewusster war, je mehr Zeit sie mit dem Jungen verbrachte. Er war ein ernsthafter, gutaussehender, junger Mann, dessen Ambitionen sie sowohl an Lucius' als auch an ihre eigenen erinnerte. Vielleicht war er weniger feurig, weniger leidenschaftlich als sie und eher glatt wie Lucius, klar war jedoch, dass er Dunklen Künsten und der Reinblutideologie in dem Maße zugetan war, wie es sich gehörte. Doch er strahlte auch noch Schwäche aus. Es war nicht so, dass er sich nicht kontrollieren konnte - er hatte ein ebenso wirksames Poker wie ihre unterkühlte Schwester. Aber er war empfindlich, konnte sich schlecht vor dem Einfall fremder Einflüsse von außen schützen. "Du bist schwach.", sagte Bellatrix eines Tages zu ihm und Draco sah sie zähneknirschend an. "Ich bin nicht schwach. Und ich bin nicht dumm. Ich werde viel mehr in meinem Leben erreichen als alle Idioten meiner Jahrgangsstufe zusammen." Bellatrix lächelte ihn wissend an und freute sich insgeheim, wie ehrgeizig er war. "Nun - wenn du dem Dunklen Lord dienen willst - und das willst du doch, Draco, mein Lieber, oder? - musst du aber viel stärker werden. Du musst deine Fähigkeiten in der Okklumentik trainieren. Denn nicht nur ich bin eine hervorragende Legilimentikerin, Liebes. Die gegnerische Seite beherrscht diese Kunst der Magie auch.", erklärte sie und wurde in den folgenden Wochen seine Lehrerin. Sie investierte viel Zeit und Geduld (ja, Geduld!) in das Projekt "Draco" und freute sich, wenn ihr Neffe Fortschritte machte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Cissa es gar nicht gerne sah, dass Tante und Neffe so viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten. "Schau mich nicht so an, Narcissa!", sagte die älteste einmal zu der jüngsten Schwester. "Ich tue nur harmlose Dinge mit ihm. Ein bisschen Okklumentik. Keine Sorge, ich bin doch verheiratet!" Narcissa musste klar sein, dass Bellatrix sie nur provozieren wollte, indem sie diese unpassende Bemerkung machte. Und Bellatrix im Gegenzug war klar, dass Cissa ihren Einfluss nicht mochte, weil sie ihn in die Arme des Dunklen Lords trieb. Aber es war ihr gleich. Die Geschichte von vor dreißig Jahren, als sie sich ihm anschließen wollte und nicht durfte, musste sich nicht im großen Stil erneut wiederholen. Draco brauchte eine Mitstreiterin - sie musste ihn stärker in diese Richtung drängen, damit er das Dunkle Mal bekam, bevor seine Eltern überhaupt bewusst merkten, was ihr Sohn da tat.

Und so kam es schließlich auch: In den Sommerferien vor seinem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts hieß der Dunkle Lord Draco im Kreise der Todesser willkommen. Bellatrix hatte nicht erwartet, dass Draco direkt eine Aufgabe zugeteilt werden würde: Er sollte Dumbledore umbringen. Nach einigen Minuten des Nachdenkens wurde ihr klar, dass der Dunkle Lord gedachte, Lucius mit dieser Aufgabe zu demütigen, da er sowieso nicht davon ausging, dass Draco sie würde ausführen können. Bella war hin- und hergerissen, ob sie diesen Schachzug genial oder grausam finden sollte, letztlich war es völlig egal. Draco musste sein Bestes geben. Narcissa war gelinde gesagt entsetzt, als sie vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt wurde. "Er wird ihn töten, wenn er es nicht gut.", sagte sie, weinte und wollte sich nicht mehr beruhigen. Doch schon einige Zeit später hatte sie ihren Reiseumhang genommen und war verschwunden. Bellatrix war viel zu neugierig, um sie gehen zu lassen, also stürzte sie ihrer Schwester hinterher und bekam sie gerade noch an einem Umhangzipfel zu erwische, bevor sie apparierte. Narcissa suchte Rat und Hilfe bei Snape. Bellatrix, die ja davon ausgegangen war, dass er Potter tötete, sobald sich die Möglichkeit bot, begegnete ihm mit größtem Misstrauen und stellte ihm bei ihrem Besuch provokative Fragen. Er schien sich auch merklich unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen und hätte sie wohl am liebsten aus dem Haus geschmissen. Andererseits, so gestand sich die schwarzhaarige Todesserin ein, rief sie in vielen Menschen Unwohlsein hervor, was ihr gänzlich egal war. Sie wusste schließlich, wofür sie kämpfte. Es überraschte sie schließlich kolossal, dass er bereit war, selbst Dumbledore umzubringen und sogar den Unbrechbaren Schwur leisten wollte. Eigentlich hatte Bella gehofft, ihm mit der Forderung nach jenem Schwur zu kriegen und dem Dunklen Lord einen weiteren Verräter präsentieren zu können. Doch Snape ging darauf ein. Und tatsächlich: Am Ende des Jahres war Dumbledore tot und Snape war sein Mörder. Womit die Arbeit nicht getan war. Während des ganzen Jahres hatte Bella Draco als Spion unterstützt und ihm aus der Ferne Hilfe bei der Reparatur des Verschwindekabinetts zukommen lassen, durch das sich die Todesser Zugang zu Hogwarts verschaffen wollten. Der Plan lief wie am Schnürchen und so betrat Bellatrix im Sommer 1997 zum ersten Mal nach vielen Jahren wieder ihre ehemalige Schule - nur, um ihren Bewohnern zu zeigen, wie der Hase nun lief. Es war der reinste Genuss, in diesen Hallen und Korridoren zu kämpfen. Dass sie selbst hier zur Schule gegangen war, gab ihr noch dazu diesen speziellen Kick, diesen Nervenkitzel, nach dem sie süchtig war. Als sie am nächsten Morgen zum ersten Mal in ihr Anwesen zurückkehrte, fiel sie zufrieden in ihr Bett.

Im Sommer schließlich kehrte auch Rodolphus wieder zu ihr zurück. Eines Morgens stand er vor ihrem Himmelbett und betrachtete sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. Sie kam nicht umhin, kehlig zu lachen, blickte ihn dann aber mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "Wieder da?", sagte sie mit schweren Lidern. "Du hast dir aber Zeit gelassen. Hmmm, eigentlich schade. Ich hatte gerade begonnen, das Leben zu genießen." In Wirklichkeit war sie über die Maßen erleichtert, ihn wieder an ihrer Seite zu haben. Mit ihm ließ es sich einfach am besten streiten und zusammen gaben sie ein absolut tödliches Ehepaar ab. Ein Gedanke, der ihr gefiel. Ihre Ehe war unkonventionell, aber nicht übel. Diese harten Jahre in Askaban und die vielen Ehejahre allgemein hatte ein dickes Band zwischen ihnen geschmiedet. War es wirkliche Liebe? Nein, unmöglich. Aber sie kamen miteinander aus. Auch wenn sie ihn wahrscheinlich doch eines Tages noch umbringen würde.


	13. Missetaten, Blut, Leid Die Alternative

» MISSETATEN, BLUT UND LEID

1997 - 2001

In jenem Sommer des Jahres 1997 gab es viele Zusammenkünfte, der der Dunkle Lord vom Manor der Malfoys aus einberief. Er hatte sich dazu entschieden, sich dort einzuquartieren, eine Nachricht, bei der Bellatrix die Nase rümpfte, als sie sie zum ersten Mal hörte. Wieso wollte der Dunkle Lord bei jemandem leben, der ihn so bitterlich enttäuscht hatte? Es dauerte ein paar Tage, bis Bellatrix dahinter kam und die Beweggründe ihres Meisters verstehen konnte. Eigentlich tat er es, um die Familie mit seiner Anwesenheit zu quälen. Sie sollten in Angst leben, ein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Bellatrix war hin- und hergerissen, ob sie einfach seine pure Genialität bewundern oder der Familie ihrer Schwester mit mehr Mitleid entgegen kommen sollte. Letztlich war es aber so, dass sie an nichts von beidem dachte. Vielmehr war sie ein wenig gekränkt, dass er nicht im Anwesen der Lestranges hatte wohnen wollen, dabei hatte sie ihm mehrmals glaubwürdig versichert, dass es ihr eine Ehre wäre. Doch ein schlichtes "Ich weiß deinen Eifer zu schätzen, Bellatrix, doch ich ziehe es vor, nicht in Schmutz und Spinnweben zu leben.", was sie nicht nur zum Verstummen, sondern auch zum Erröten gebracht hatte. Nur eine Woche später war Rodolphus' und ihr Heim wieder in tadellosem Zustand - und doch bleibt ihm noch heute etwas Unbewohntes, Ungemütliches anhaften.

Große Dinge standen an! Die Übernahme des Ministeriums, Potters Flucht nach seinem 17. Geburtstag. Aus Baby Potter wurde also ein Mann, der sich nicht mehr länger an Dumbledores totem Rockzipfel festklammern konnte! Es war ein Heidenspaß für Bellatrix, durch die Lüfte zu sausen und einen der vielen Potters zu verfolgen. Sie hatten den falschen, doch so wirklich dämpfte das ihre Stimmung im Nachhinein nicht wirklich. Und doch - Harry Potter selbst entkam, sie traten den Rückzug an. Doch das Wiedersehen stand fest! Wochen der Vorbereitung folgten, doch eines Tages war es soweit und die Todesser übernahmen das Zaubereiministerium. Es war Yaxley selbst, der Scrimgeour zuerst erreicht hatte und den tödlichen Zauber aussprach. Banne und Zauber, die die Häuser der Ordensmitglieder schützten, wurden außer Kraft gesetzt - und Bellatrix war eine der Ersten, die in den Garten der Weasleys stürmte und die rührselige Kitschhochzeit des ältesten Wiesels sprengte. Ihre Augen blickten gierig umher, an jenem Tag wollte sie Potter finden und an seinen Haaren zu ihrem Meister schleifen, um der ganzen Face ein Ende zu setzen. Doch ihre Adleraugen erblickten Potter und sein Anhängsel erst, als diese sich bereits auflösten und apparierten. Zwei Mal waren sie ihnen nun schon entkommen, was Bellatrix höchst verstimmte, nicht zuletzt, weil auch ihr Meister nur wenig Geduld und Verständnis für seine Todesser aufbringen konnte. Wochen später, beim Einbruch im Zaubereiministerium, hätten sie sie fast gehabt, aber Yaxley, dieser dumme Hund, hatte losgelassen. Wenigstens hatte er ihren Unterschlupf gesehen, zudem sie daher nicht mehr zurückkehren konnten. Es erfüllte Bellatrix mit einem neuen Schwung nachträglicher, grenzenloser Verachtung für Sirius, als sie mit ihrem Zauberstab bewaffnet durch das Haus ihrer Tante Walburga schlich und versuchte, etwas zu finden, das das Vorgehen des Trios für sie transparent machen würde. Nicht mal das dumme Porträt ihrer Tante konnte weiter helfen und so stocherten sie weiter im Trüben. Bellatrix begann, noch aufgeregter und hysterischer zu werden als sonst. Monate waren vergangen, in denen Potter längst hätte geschnappt werden können. Die Zeitungen wurden zensiert, das Ministerium kontrolliert. Die Bildungspolitik wurde neu gestaltet. Im Grunde waren sie an ihrem Ziel - wenn nur Potter tot wäre! Bellatrix schlief noch weniger in dieser Zeit als sonst und immer wieder träumte sie davon, wie sich ihr Zauberstab an seinen Hals legte und er zu ihren Füßen zusammensackte - und wie der Dunkle Lord befreit lächelte und auf sie zukam und ... Doch Bellatrix wusste sehr gut, dass er es sein musste, der ihn umbrachte.

Und dann kam endlich der Tag, an dem das Warten ein Ende hatte. Endlich, endlich, endlich! Ein Glück, das sie sich in dieser Stunde im Haus ihrer Schwester aufhielt. Denn urplötzlich ertönte ein Schallen in der großen Eingangshalle des Manors, das eindeutig anzeigte, dass jemand an der Tür war. Und wer klingelte hier schon? Todesser und der Dunkle Lord wurden nicht gebeten anzuklopfen. Bellatrix, die zu viel überschüssige Energie - seit Wochen! - hatte, eilte die Treppen hinunter in den Salon der Malfoys und sah sie dort bereits stehen.. Greifer. Ihr Job war es, Flüchtlinge aufzugabeln und jene, die vermessen genug waren, den Namen des Dunklen Lords auszusprechen. Potter hatte ihrem Meister gegenüber gerne und oft unterstrichen, dass er sich nicht scheute, den Namen dieses ungleich viel großartigeren Zauberers auszusprechen. Doch in den ersten Minuten wollte Bellatrix nicht glauben, dass der eine Junge mit dem verquollenen Gesicht tatsächlich Harry Potter sein sollte. Doch die anderen beiden - waren dies nicht wirklich die Göre und der Bengel, mit dem Potter auch im Ministerium damals gewesen war? Es erfüllte sie mit Ungeduld, dass Draco sich aufs Rumdrucksen verlegte und sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob Potter es war oder nicht. Doch je länger ihr Neffe zögerte, desto sicherer wurde sich Bellatrix - erst recht, als die Schwellung nachließ und die hässliche Narbe auf der Stirn zum Vorschein kam. Wahrhaft - Harry Potter. Sogleich war sie bestrebt, Voldemort zu rufen, doch Lucius hielt sie auf. Es folgte ein absolut kindischer Disput, der jedoch jäh unterbrochen wurde, als Bellatrix in den Händen eines Greifers etwas glänzen sah. Und als sie, was er hielt, blieb die Welt für sie einen Moment stehen. Ihr Herzschlag setzte aus. Ihr Mund wurde trocken. Und dann, dann vergaß sie sich und die mühsame Kontrolle ihrer grenzenlosen Energie. Das Schwert. Das Schwert, das Snape in ihrem Verließ platziert hatte - was hatte es in den Händen eines Greifers zu suchen? Und was hatten sie sich noch genommen? Sie nahm am Rande wahr, dass er sich wehrte, dass er das Schwert nicht herausrücken wollte. Doch dann hatte sie schon den Zauberstab erhoben, rote Strahlen schossen aus ihm heraus und sie schockte den ersten Greifer, den zweiten Greifer, den dritten und Greyback zwang sie in die Knie. Die Gedanken rasten in jenen Minuten durch ihren Kopf, sie gab harsche Anweisungen, legte sich sowohl mit Lucius als auch mit ihrer Schwester an, aber am Ende bkam sie ihren Willen. Dieses Trio hatte also ihr Schwert geklaut. Sie mussten in ihrem Verließ gewesen sein. Bellatrix überlief es heiß und kalt. Sie musste es wissen, alles! Regelrecht panisch fasste sie das Schlammblut ins Auge, beschloss, sie zu befragen, da sie am leichtesten zu brechen wäre und als der Rothaarige sie beschützen wollte, schlug sie ihm ins Gesicht. Sie kämpfte mit den Händen, denn sie war außer sich. Sie brauchte Antworten! Und dann begann sie, das Mädchen mit den furchtbaren Haaren zu foltern. Das Schlammblut. Potters beste Freundin. Während sie zusah, wie sich das dreckige Geschöpf auf dem Boden wand, war sie selbst ganz atemlos, brachte neben dem "CRUCIO!" immer nur die Frage "Wo habt ihr das Schwert gefunden?" und die Anschuldigung "Ihr wart in meinem Verließ!" hervor. "Was habt ihr außerdem gestohlen?", kreischte Bellatrix, doch das Schlammblut gab nur völlig unbrauchbare, qualvolle Schreie von sich, Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, sie verlor jede Würde. Und wenn sie sprach, dann krochen aus ihrem Mund nur lahme, dreiste Lügen. Das Schwert, eine Kopie! Pah! Doch der Kobold versicherte ihr, dass das Schwert eine Kopie sei und Bellatrix zerschnitt ihm daraufhin vor latuer Erleichterung das Gesicht. Mittlerweile völlig sorgenfrei rief sie den Dunklen Lord. Doch diese Erleichterung hielt nicht lange an. Die Situation kippte. Potter und Weasley mitsamt diesem kleinen verräterischen Hauself stürzten auf sie zu, es kam zu einem kurzen Kampf und urplötzlich waren sie schon wieder im Verschwinden begriffen. Doch diesmal war Bellatrix gerüstet. Sie zückte ihr Messer, das sich Sekunden zuvor noch an den Hals des Schlammbluts gepresst hatte, holte aus und warf es in die Richtung der Kinder und des Hauselfs. Und als es mit den Apparierenden verschwand, wusste sie, dass es sich gerade wenigstens in einen Körper tief versenkte.

Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich dennoch in den nächsten Wochen in Bellatrix' Brust breit. Zurecht: Als sie die Nachricht von Potters Einbruch in ihr Verließ ereilte, wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie war nahe dran, in Ohnmacht zu fallen - das erste Mal in ihrem Leben. Tatsächlich bangte sie in diesen Stunden sehr um ihr Leben, wenn sie auch nicht glauben mochte, dass er tasächlich sie, nach wie vor seine ergebenste Anhängerin, deswegen umbringen würde. Doch der, der ihm die Nachricht übermitteln würde - dieser würde sterben, so viel stand fest. Bellatrix selbst hielt sich in diesen Momenten bedeckt, sie würde den Teufel tun und zugeben, dass es vermutlich sie selbst gewesen war, die Potter auf diese Fährte gebracht hatte. Nicht einmal Lucius, der sonst sicher keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hätte, sie an den Pranger zu stellen, hielt den Mund. Denn ihnen blieb nur eines übrig: Zu rennen. Denn alle anderen im Saal, die weder rennen noch boxen konnten, mussten sterben, als der Dunkle Lord erfuhr, dass sein kostbarer Becher gestohlen wurde. Von da an brannte ein ganz persönlicher Hass in Bellatrix' Herzen, der sich gegen Potter und seine Freunde richtete.

Sie sah ihn erst wieder in jener schicksalshaften Nacht des 2. Mai 1998, als sie die große Schlacht von Hogwarts bestritten. Im Grunde hatten die Schule und der Orden keine großen Chancen, der Dunkle Lord und seine Todesser waren in der Überzahl. Bellatrix, die sich für ein paar Wochen bedeckt gehalten hatte, hatte mittlerweile wieder zu ihrem alten Selbstbewusstsein zurückgefunden und war mehr zum Morden bereit denn je. Dies musste ein für alle mal endlich zu Ende sein! Und was war das nicht für ein herrlicher Kampf! Es waren nicht nur schwache Schüler, die vor ihr zu Boden glitten, da waren auch Kämpfer, die ihr durchaus die Stirn bieten konnten. Aber sie liebte diesen entschlossenen, grimmigen Blick in den Augen der Unerfahrenen, wenn sie eine heldenhafte Pose annahmen, ihren Zauberstab schwangen und glaubten, mit einem kleinen "Stupor" sei die böse, fiese Hexe schon halbwegs erledigt. So einen Spaß hatte sie lange nicht mehr gehabt, Bellatrix fühlte sich regelrecht frei. Vielleicht, weil die echte Freiheit in greifbare Nähe rückte! Und dann war der große Moment gekommen, in dem sich ihr Meister und Potter gegenüber standen. Letzterer opferte sich edelmütig, um seine Freunde zu schützen. Wie naiv er doch war! Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals, als die Flüche der beiden Männer aufeinander trafen und sie blendeten. Panik erfüllte sie, als sie sah, wie ihr Meister zu Boden ging. Und dann war da nur noch grenzenlose Freude, als sich der Geliebte erhob und triumphierend strahlte, während der Gehasste lieben blieb und langsam erkaltete.

Es folgte eine völlig neue Zeit in Bellatrix' Leben. Mit Potters Tod war die Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords besiegelt worden. Und sie war wieder frei. Sie konnte hingehen, wo sie wollte, tun und lassen, was sie wollte. Wenn sie Lust hatte, Muggelstämmige zu quälen, konnte sie das tun, erst recht, als sie begann, in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolung zu arbeiten. Es geschah unter dem Deckmantel der Bürokratie, aber das war das Schöne an der neuen Regierung - sie kam Bellatrix' Bedürfnissen im hohen Maße entgegen. Das Territorium seiner Herrschaft wuchs auch, sie selbst war in Irland zugegen, als sie die wenigen Zauberer und Hexen dort unterwarfen. Es war ein Kinderspiel. Alles ging fortan leicht von der Hand. Diese goldenen Jahre hatten nur ein Makel: Die Mitglieder des Phönixordens, die nicht getötet wurden, verschwanden wie vom Erdboden. Wie kleine Maulwürfe schienen sie einen Tunnel gegraben zu haben, der sie regelrecht verschluckte und für die Suchenden unsichtbar machte. Mit dem Unterschied, dass man Maulwurfslöcher sah und die Löcher des Ordens nicht. Sie hinterließen nichts. Es war, als wären sie niemals da gewesen. Dies war der bittere Wermutstropfen. Doch was sollten sie schon anrichten? Sie konnten großzügig sein und ihnen ihr jämmerliches, kleines Leben lassen. (Solange sie nicht hier auftauchten und bei Gringotts Geld abheben wollten.) Was waren sie schon ohne Potter? Was zählte, war das hier und jetzt. Shangri-La. Schlaraffia. Das Paradies. Jetzt galt es nur noch, das unreine Blut für alle Zeiten auszumerzen - doch dies war eine höchst angenehme Aufgabe. Bellatrix fühlt sich momentan, als könnte sie jeden bezwingen und ewig leben.

"Diese neuen Zeiten", seufzte Bellatrix einmal selig lächelnd und sah ihren Ehemann vielsagend an. "Sie sind wie die alten Zeiten, vor Askaban. Aber tausend Mal besser. Das ist nun wirklich wahre Katharsis."


End file.
